Como Irritar a Ordem da Fénix
by Lili Rosen
Summary: A família Malfoy alia-se à fação dos heróis. Como tal, Draco está agora sob a proteção da Ordem da Fénix. Aborrecido, o jovem herdeiro decide encontrar novos meios de se entreter e talvez enlouquecer algumas pessoas no processo. Advertências: Yaoi; Os casais são pura ficção, fruto das travessuras de Draco.
1. Prólogo

**Como Irritar a Ordem da Fénix**

Sinopse:

A família Malfoy alia-se à fação dos heróis. Como tal, Draco está agora sob a proteção da Ordem da Fénix. Aborrecido, o jovem herdeiro decide encontrar novos meios de se entreter e talvez enlouquecer algumas pessoas no processo.

Nota da Autora:

A minha amiga Clara decidiu sair da reforma e betar esta paródia.

As personagens desta história pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

Decidi escrever este fanfic quando vi o vídeo "40 ways to tick off the Order" no canal do youtube de darkraven133. Espero que não me acusem de plágio. XD

Algumas ideias vieram do vídeo outras dos comentários. Espero que gostem e que se divirtam a ler tanto como eu a escrever.

Sirius está vivo e Lucius nunca foi preso.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Draco preparava-se para regressar a casa quando foi chamado à direção. Ignorando a sensação de desassossego que embargava o seu coração, o loiro guardou a varinha, alisou as rugas inexistentes da sua túnica e saiu do quarto no dormitório masculino da casa das serpentes.

O adolescente atravessou os corredores desertos e silenciosos do castelo. Todos os habitantes de Hogwarts encontravam-se a fazer o jantar ou a fazer as malas, como deveria estar a fazer o jovem Slytherin. O comboio partia de manhã cedo e ele não estava nem perto de acabar de fazer os preparativos para a partida.

Acaso tinham alguma ideia de quão difícil era arrumar espaço no seu "diminuto" baú para que pudesse albergar todos os seus produtos de higiene e cuidados para a pele e cabelo? Para não falar das suas elegantes e caríssimas vestimentas, que de forma alguma poderiam chegar a casa enrugadas. A sua mãe teria um ataque fulminante se encontrasse uma ruguinha ou sequer uma pequenina mancha nas suas roupas, quando ordenasse a um dos elfos para desfazer as malas.

Draco suspirou e pensou que não era preciso tanto problema, uma vez que muito provavelmente a sua querida mãe iria passar as férias de verão a comprar-lhe um novo guarda-roupa, pois como esta não se cansava de afirmar, que ele estava em plena fase de crescimento e que as suas roupas deixavam de lhe servir rapidamente.

Entre pensamentos, o jovem chegou à base da estátua que guardava as escadas para entrada do escritório de Albus Dumbledore. Espevitou a mente, abanando a cabeça com decisão e disse a senha. Deixou-se levar pelas escadas que se moviam sozinhas tentando adiar o momento o mais possível. Fosse qual fosse o motivo pelo qual fora chamado não podia ser coisa boa, afinal todas as vezes anteriores envolveram castigos, suspensões e ameaças de expulsão. Tudo bem… assumia que não havia sido exatamente um estudante modelo, na verdade dera mais problemas do que podia realmente contar, mas ser chamado no último dia do ano letivo era demasiado, até mesmo para ele.

Que se recordasse não tinha feito nada que valesse a pena ser chamado à atenção. Hmm… a menos que tivessem descoberto sobre a arena de duelos ilegal que montara nas masmorras. Nah, não tinha como terem descoberto, visto que todos haviam estado mais ocupados a procurar pela desaparecida professora Umbridge. Que Merlin a abençoe e zele pela sua alma imortal! Bom, não haviam certezas da sua morte, mas o slytherin gostava de ser otimista.

Quando menos se deu conta, as escadas ficaram estáticas e a porta que dava para o escritório surgiu à sua frente. Relutantemente, Draco bateu à porta e esperou permissão para entrar.

A porta abriu-se revelando o conhecido e familiar rosto da sua mãe.

― Mãe! Não sabia que também estavas aqui. ― A surpresa tomou conta do seu rosto, mas rapidamente recuperou a compostura. Acima de tudo era um Malfoy e não devia deixar transparecer as suas emoções.

― Passa, Draco ― respondeu a mulher com um pequeno e discreto sorriso que desapareceu no instante em que dera a volta para encarar o diretor e companhia. ― Senta-te devemos falar de algo importante.

O adolescente fez como ordenado e tomou assento em frente do escritório e ao lado do patriarca da família Malfoy.

― Jovem Draco! ― exclamou o velho diretor.

Este ergueu a cabeça rapidamente e começou a passar mentalmente as suas possíveis desculpas para o quer que fosse de que o acusavam e os respetivos álibis. Fazendo uma lista mental de todas as suas atividades de caráter duvidoso dos passados… três meses ou seria melhor regressar mais atrás e considerar seis meses?

Manteve a mente clara e subiu as suas defesas mentais por vias das dúvidas, não fosse o homem tentar ler-lhe a mente.

― Os seus pais acudiram a mim para pedir ajuda neste tempos escuros. ― O jovem ergueu uma fina sobrancelha em descrença.

Pedir? Os Malfoy nunca pedem nada e nunca admitem um erro mesmo que o tenham cometido. A menos que isto seja coisa da sua mãe. Amava a sua mãe, mas tinha de admitir que a mulher, como boa Black, dava um medo do carago e era exatamente por essa razão que esta tinha o seu pai a comer-lhe na palma da mão. Era segredo de estado, mas quem usava as calças naquele matrimónio não era exatamente o Lord, mas a terrorífica Lady Malfoy.

― A tua mãe fez-me dar conta que com o ressurgimento de tu-sabes-quem, não vai demorar muito até que este comece a reunir os seus seguidores e de forma alguma pretendo pôr a nossa família em perigo.

Tradução… "Senão colocares o nosso filho a salvo e longe das garras asquerosas daquele maníaco egocêntrico despede-te da tua ferramenta e dá as boas-vindas a uma vida de celibato!"

Sim, essas foram as palavras exatas e nada malfoyescas de Lady Malfoy.

― Como tal, decidimos que o seu pai atuará como espião, uma vez que Tom se apossou de Malfoy Manor.

O menor encarou fixamente o seu progenitor para de seguida ignorá-lo. Draco não podia crer que o seu pai deixara aquela coisa entrar na sua casa, pisar o seu solo, comer nos seus pratos, dormir sobre as suas camas. Ok! Era um facto, quando regressasse a casa iria queimar tudo o que este tocara. Muito certamente algum dos elfos saberia dizer-lhe exatamente do que seria necessário desfazer-se, caso contrário queimaria todo o conteúdo das áreas comuns da mansão e compraria coisas novas. A mansão podia perfeitamente passar por uma redecoração. Até que era uma boa ideia e de passagem desfazia-se de alguns quadros chatos do seus antepassados que não deixavam de criticar tudo o que fazia e como não era digno do nome que carregava.

― E nisto tudo onde é que eu encaixo? ― perguntou cruzando os braços e fulminando o seu pai com o olhar.

― O diretor aceitou de bom grado oferecer-te refúgio…

― E a mãe? - levantou-se insatisfeito com a resolução de Lucius.

― Infelizmente, Narcisa terá de permanecer na mansão ― interrompeu o diretor ao resgate. ― Tom já viu a Narcisa e sabe que esta está na mansão, pelo que levantaria suspeitas se desaparecesse do dia para a noite.

― E acaso não levanta suspeitas que eu não regresse à mansão pelo período inteiro das férias. Não estamos a falar das festividades natalícias onde podem dizer que estou no castelo. Hogwarts fecha durante o verão ― concluiu Draco nada convencido com a decisão dos adultos.

― No que lhe concerne, tu-sabes-quem acredita que estás a realizar um treino de sobrevivência nas montanhas em preparação para entrares nas suas filas ― esclareceu o patriarca.

― E quanto tempo acham que vai acreditar nessa mentira esfarrapada?

― Esperemos que o suficiente para que o novo ano comece ― respondeu Narcisa com voz calma e serena.

oOo

A porta de Grimmauld Place abriu dando passagem ao seu mais novo residente. Draco entrou e avaliou os arredores. Aquela era a casa da nobre família Black? Pareciam ruínas… as paredes estavam cobertas de mofo potencialmente daninho para a saúde de qualquer ser vivo. O teto não estava muito melhor. Os móveis estavam cobertos de pó e a iluminação era tudo menos decente. Acaso aquelas pessoas não sabiam quão importante era uma boa iluminação para os olhos e uma boa visão?

Dumbledore avançou pelo corredor, guiando o menor até à cozinha. Ao avaliar as condições, Draco pôde constatar que ao menos essa parte da casa era habitável e sem riscos para a saúde. Ponto positivo, pois estava faminto e mal podia esperar pela hora de jantar.

Conforme a hora se aproximava e o odor da deliciosa refeição que Molly preparava se ia espalhando, os residentes foram descendo dos seus quartos e reunindo-se na cozinha.

― Mas que merda faz o furão aqui? ― Ron apontou para Draco ao mesmo tempo que gritava desconcertado.

― Eu também tenho muito gosto em ver-te, amor! ― respondeu com ironia.

― Fred, vem conhecer o nosso cunhado ― disse George aos saltinhos pela falsa emoção.

― Para quando é o casório, Ron? ― Fred deu uma cotovelada amistosa ao irmão mais novo.

― No dia de São Nunca à Tarde ― respondeu chateado.

― Oh! Porquê de manhã estás muito ocupado, docinho? ― perguntou Draco fazendo beicinho e esperando um beijinho.

Os gémeos fizeram aparecer um calendário adulterado por eles mesmos e começaram a analisar as datas.

― Ora… isso seria… aqui ― exclamaram em uníssono apontando para uma data. ― Daqui a três dias exatos. Ronny, querido devias ter-nos avisado. Tanta coisa para preparar…

― … o buffet, as flores…

― … o vestido de noiva – disse Draco com gozo ― que número vestes, doninha? É muito em cima da hora e ainda me deves um pedido de casamento adequado, mas alguma coisa se há-de arranjar ― concluiu sem se aperceber do olhar extasiado dos gémeos Weasley.

― Fred / George, é perfeito ― exclamaram em uníssono uma vez mais.

― O irmão que sempre quisemos…

― … que nos irá apoiar nas nossas travessuras…

― … finalmente está aqui – concluiu George.

― Onde é que escondeste essa personalidade fantástica todo este tempo? Aprovado! ― exclamaram com o dedo grande apontar para cima ― Temos de começar os preparativos para o casamento…

― Mas de que merda estão a falar? Ninguém se vai casar.

― Acaso já não me amas, Ronny? ― Draco abraçou-se ao ruivo e fez olhinhos ― Acaso… acaso vais abandonar-nos!? ― Os gémeos ao perceberem a ideia, fizeram cara de completa deceção ao mesmo tempo que o loiro colocava a mão sobre o ventre de forma aparentemente protetora.

Nesse momento haviam entrado os restantes membros do Trio de Ouro, que apresentavam reações completamente distintas. Harry estava de boca aberta e olhos esbugalhados e por mais que tentava falar a boca movia-se mas nenhum som era emitido. Hermione denotava a sua expressão de sabe-tudo.

― Já sabia eu que tanto ódio desmedido tinha de ter alguma razão. Que bem escondido o tinhas, Ron. ― O ruivo jogou Draco para longe que foi rapidamente "consolado" pelos gémeos e palavras como cruel e despiedado eram escutadas dos seus lábios.

Sem poder conter mais, o loiro escangalhou a rir-se sendo acompanhado pelos gémeos.

oOo

Poucos dias depois, os gémeos saíram de Grimmauld Place para retomar as suas obrigações nos seus negócios e só e abandonado, Draco foi tomado pelo aborrecimento, pois havia perdido os seus comparsas.

Mais tarde, nessa mesma noite, Draco encontrava-se sentado na sua cama com um caderno sobre os joelhos e rabiscava algo ao mesmo tempo que se ria para si mesmo.

Aqueles que passavam em frente da porta do seu quarto corriam cada vez que ouviam a sua risada, não demorou muito para que passassem a evitar aquele local em particular.

Draco olhou para lista e sorriu. Havia sido inicialmente meramente hipotética, mas com tamanho aborrecimento que o acometia, o loiro decidiu colocar em prática os métodos que havia reunido no seu pequeno caderno, de como tirar a ordem do sério.


	2. Primeira Semana

Nota da Autora:

Peço desculpa pela demora, mas estava sem inspiração para escrever comédia.

Agora sem mais delongas… eis, um novo capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 – Primeira Semana**

 _» Alguns dias depois «_

Draco bocejou aborrecido…

A sede da ordem estava às moscas, literalmente, o loiro passara a manhã na cozinha a contar os insetos e a catalogá-los. Já tinha um total de três aranhas, cinco moscas e o que parecia ser uma centopeia que perdera umas quantas pernas.

O Trio de Ouro, as suas vítimas favoritas, tinha-se separado, provisoriamente para seu desgosto: o Dicionário com Patas havia regressado a casa para passar as férias com a família muggle; o Cabeça de Cenoura tinha voltado à Toca com os pais e os seus infindáveis irmãos (realmente não fazia ideia de quantos eram) durante o fim-de-semana; e o Menino-Que-Teima-Em-Nunca-Morrer tinha decidido acompanhá-lo, muito provavelmente para evitar ficar sozinho com o seu rival de escola, que desfrutava de o atormentar em cada oportunidade que se lhe apresentava.

Draco suspirou exasperado e subiu as escadas que davam para o seu quarto, ao sentir-se ignorado pelos bonzinhos. Tirando o elfo doméstico, ninguém lhe ligava nenhuma. Já não podia aguentar o seu olhar de adoração. Aonde quer que fosse, este seguia-o, oferecendo fazer tudo o que ele quisesse e não quisesse. Completamentefarto dessa situação, enviou a pobre da criatura procurar uma interminável lista de ingredientes de poções, da qual uns quantos muito provavelmente nem sequer existiam. Isso deveria deixá-lo ocupado por um bom tempo e dar-lhe-ia o seu merecido descanso. Era uma realidade que gostava de ser o centro das atenções, mas não de stalkers.

O jovem de olhos mercúrio, abriu a porta do quarto mesmo a tempo de receber a sua encomenda. Ergueu a janela, deixando entrar uma coruja exaltada ao não ter conseguido encontrar o destinatário mais rápido, por culpa dos inúmeros feitiços que os Imbecis da Luz haviam conjurado ao redor da propriedade.

Rasgou com entusiasmo o papel que embrulhava afanosamente o seu encargo e sorriu travessamente.

― Pena que os gémeos não estejam aqui para ver, mas… é para isso que isto serve… ― Retirou uma câmara fotográfica de dentro do seu baú.

oOo

 _» Domingo «_

Molly Weasley tinha chegado apenas poucas horas antes para preparar o jantar e estava prestes a sair de Grimmauld Place, quando viu pelo canto do olho, algo que parecia assemelhar-se bastante a, um raio platinado rumo à empoeirada sala. Curiosa e querendo saber o que levara o loiro a abandonar o auto-exílio imposto aquando da saída dos seus gémeos, resolveu segui-lo.

― Seu… Engendro do Demónio, volta aqui! Dá-me essa câmara agora mesmo.

Sirius Black passou a correr ao seu lado e Molly por um momento pensou que estava a alucinar. "Aquilo era um vestido de maid?", sentindo a familiar pulga atrás da orelha que lhe impedia de ignorar os recentes eventos, esta decidiu seguir o animago. Por muito que a ruiva pregasse que não sabia de onde Fred e George haviam herdado tal personalidade, esta não podia negar que a curiosidade fora sem dúvida um rasgo que ela lhes passara.

― Vá lá, primo! ― Molly entrou no quarto de Draco, mesmo a tempo de vê-lo enviar um envelope via coruja para que esta o entregasse na loja Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. ― É só que senti-me tão bem recebido que pensei que era o meu dever oferecer-te um presente por dar-me abrigo na tua calorosa morada.

― Consideras isto… ― Apontou para a vestimenta de criada que Draco invocara no animago, quando este se distraíra com uma solitária pulga no sofá da sala. ― um presente de agradecimento? E ainda por cima tiveste a lata de tirar uma fotografia ― Molly levou as mãos ao rosto, escondendo o seu espanto. ― e enviá-las aos gémeos Weasley? Tens ideia do que eles farão com ela?

― Não, mas tenho a certeza que será genial!

― Não sabia que tinhas esse tipo de fetiche, Black?

― Fantástico! E agora Snivellus viu-me neste estado. Só falta que chegue o Remus e teremos uma reunião de curso.

― Reunião de curso? Quando?

― Hyaaa! Não, não pode ser… A minha vida social está arruinada ― dramatizou Sirius.

― O que é que eu perdi? E porque é que Sirius está vestido assim? ― Severus prestou-se de bom grado a colocar Remus a par, sendo auxiliado por Molly. ― Oh! Sejamos sinceros, Sirius, se a situação fosse ao contrário, estarias a rir-te às gargalhadas, aplaudindo a sua genialidade ou a lamentar-te por não ter tido a ideia primeiro.

― Ah! ― O homem de olhos prateados marchou exasperado em direção à porta. ― Desisto! Vou tirar esta coisa e queimá-la.

― Não! ― gritou o loirinho escandalizado ― Não podes, gastei uma fortuna nesse vestido. Além de que… fica-te muito b-bem! ― concluiu sem poder conter as risadas que lutavam por sair dos seus finos e delineados lábios.

oOo

Os gémeos Weasley admiravam a fotografia como quem aprecia uma belíssima obra de arte.

― Eu sabia que os meus olhos não me tinham enganado. Malfoy deve ser o nosso irmão perdido.

― Estás a pensar o mesmo que eu?

― Sim! ― exclamaram em uníssono, correndo a caminho da sua nova partida.

Em breve a Ordem da Fénix em pleno, receberia a convocação para a próxima reunião e estes iriam assegurar-se de que esta fosse feita através de uma espécie de holograma mágico da maid Sirius.

oOo

» _Terça-feira_ «

Pouco a pouco os membros da ordem iam-se reunindo em torno da longa mesa da cozinha. Sirius não entendia os olhares que os restantes lhe deitavam volta e meia, até que cansado de ser mantido no escuro, exigiu saber o motivo pelo qual estava a ser encarado de forma tão enigmática. Por fim, tendo piedade do amigo, Remus retirou uma pequena esfera de dentro do bolso interior da sua desgasta túnica e colocou-a sobre a mesa.

― O que é isso?

Remus acionou a esfera com um complexo movimento de varinha e surgiu um feixe de luz, dando origem à familiar imagem de uma maid.

― Caros membros da Ordem da Fénix, é o meu imeeeenso prazerrrr ― disse a maid Sirius com tom felino e pestanejando sedutoramente ― convidá-los a acompanharrr-me ― Sirius fechou os punhos com força ao ver a sua versão maid lançar um beijo flutuante em forma de coração, que explodiu libertando um exército de confetis. ― na seguinte reunião no dia xx às xx horas. Fico a aguardar ansiosamente as vossas visitas. ― A voz foi substituída pelas vozes sincronizadas dos gémeos Weasley. ― Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes tem o prazer de apresentar a Esfera da Fantasia, onde todos os seus sonhos viram realidade. Agora com quinze por cento de desconto. Faça já a sua encomenda.

― Fred, George! ― gritou Molly indignada pela atitude inconsequente dos seus filhos.

― Draco Malfoy, traz já esse rabo preguiçoso à cozinha! ― gritou Sirius furioso, sendo presenteado com miradas confusas por parte da ordem, pois o loiro não parecia estar de forma alguma envolvido no incidente.

Escutaram-se passos apressados e os três culpados entraram, sendo recebidos com expressões repreendedoras por parte dos adultos, que estavam a par das circunstâncias.

― Podem começar a explicar-se, jovenzinhos. ― Draco riu baixinho. ― E tu também, Draco, sei perfeitamente que foste tu quem lhes enviou a foto de Sirius.

― Sirius realmente vestiu-se assim? ― murmurou um dos membros.

oOo

» _Quinta-feira_ «

Draco tinha de admitir que o seu novo plano era no mínimo arriscado, mas a ideia de traumatizar os leões era tentadora de mais, pelo que vestiu a túnica negra e lançou o feitiço que alteraria a perceção de todo aquele que não o olhasse diretamente nos olhos.

Abandonou o refúgio seguro, que era o seu quarto e iniciou o seu passeio pela mansão, entoando melodias natalícias, em pleno verão.

 _Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus,  
Right down Santa Claus lane  
He's got a bag that's filled with toys  
For boys and girls again  
Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle,  
Oh what a beautiful sight  
So jump in bed and cover your head  
'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight!_

O Trio de Ouro foi atraído pelo cântico e seguiu a voz, dando de caras com…

― Hyaa! Fujam pelas vossas vidas! ― gritou Ron aterrorizado com uma vozinha extremamente efeminada.

― Mas do que é que estás a falar? ― perguntou Harry confuso.

― Fujam Vocês-Sabem-Quem invadiu a sede e está a cantar músicas de Natal ― gritou o trémulo ruivo, agarrando o pulso de Hermione, já ao fundo da escadaria, correndo em direção à lareira e regressando à Toca.

― Voldemort? Mas se é só… o que é que fizeste, Malfoy?

― A cara da doninha… Hahahaha! Foi memorável! Agora arreda-te, Potter, ainda tenho vítimas por aterrorizar…

― Ai! Isso é que não! ― Harry agarrou a manga do mago disfarçado. ― Não vou deixa… Ahhh! ― Entre puxadelas e encontrões, ambos caíram ao chão.

― Socorro! Alguém salve o Harry! ― gritou Ginny, tremendo de medo ― Vocês-Sabem-Quem vai violar o meu Harry! ― A ruiva explodiu em desesperados e descontrolados prantos, levando as mãos à face e cobrindo os olhos alagados pelas lágrimas.

― Ginny, não é o que pensas.

― Não é? ― perguntou confusa, retirando as mãos do rosto e fungando levemente.

― Não! Voldemort não me vai violar, Gi…

― Estás a dizer que é consensual! Acaso é por causa dele ― Apontou na direção do suposto Senhor das Trevas. ― que não queres namorar comigo? ― A jovem de mirada achocolatada rompeu num novo pranto e desceu as escadas a correr para buscar consolo nos cálidos braços da sua mãe.

― Hahaha! Isto saiu ainda melhor do que eu esperava! ― Harry aborrecido pelo mal-entendido, ergueu o punho e deu um valente murro na face de Draco.

― Isso! Vai, Harry, tu podes! Acaba com a raça dessa tentativa frustrada de mago escuro ― encorajava Sirius. ― Espera! Como é que ele conseguiu entrar? Tenho de revisar as barreiras! ― exclamou o animago, dirigindo-se à Sala de Rituais, descartando o fato de que o suposto Lord das Trevas estava prostrado sobre o seu afilhado, podendo matá-lo em qualquer momento.

― Não entendo! Porque é que quando eles olham para ti veem Voldemort e eu não?

― Ora! Porque nenhum deles tem coragem de me olhar diretamente nos olhos quando estou com esta aparência.

oOo

Albus Dumbledore entrou em Grimmauld Place apenas para ser recebido pela crise existencial de Ginny Weasley, a paranoia de Sirius Black e o terror de Ronald Weasley. O velho diretor não entendia o que poderia ter causado tal comoção na sede da ordem em meras duas horas, que levara a sua ausência.

― Olá, Velho-Come-Caramelos!

― Hyaaaa! ― Ron esmagou os ossinhos todos da mão de Hermione com a força do seu aperto.

― Que se passa, jovem Weasley?

― Vo… Vo… Vo… ― O ruivo cedeu às emoções e desmaiou vulgarmente, na opinião de Draco.

― Alguém poderia por favor explicar-me o que aconteceu?

― Malfoy teve a brilhante ideia de fantasiar-se de Voldemort e passear pelos corredores enquanto cantava canções de Natal ― acusou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

― Oh! Entendo! E quais eram as canções? ― questionou curioso o ancião.

Desta vez foi Harry que colapsou devido ao choque.

― _Here Comes Santa Claus!…_ Maiormente ― exclamou Draco ― Mas não pensei que realmente viria se o chamasse. A barba é muito convincente. ― Esticou a mão tocando-a ao de leve. ― É verdadeira? Tem de lavá-la com champô para o cabelo? Tenho umas amostras que poderiam deixá-la mais brilhante e suave. ― Albus tentava em vão manter o sorriso, mas era traído por uma veia que palpitava poderosamente na sua têmpora. ― Aonde deixou o tradicional fato vermelho? Só o usa no inverno? Deve ser muito quente para esta altura do ano! Talvez pudesse fazer uma versão mais refrescante, o que é que pensa, Santa Claus?

oOo

» _Sexta-feira_ «

Draco encarou a caixa e logo os ruivos frente a ele, regressando de seguida à caixa.

― Vamos, abre. Garanto-te que está tudo tal como pediste.

O loiro retirou a tampa e observou o produto com um olhar clínico e calculador.

― Hmm… Parece estar tudo ok! Perfeito!

― Só por curiosidade…

― … o que é que pretendes…

― … fazer com isso? ― concluíram os gémeos Weasley em uníssono, fazendo o loiro sorrir de forma travessa.

― Esperem um pouco e poderão ver em primeira mão!

oOo

O loiro entrou na cozinha, interrompendo a reunião estratégica que Dumbledore, Black e Snape levavam a cabo.

― Professor Snape, o que acha da minha nova camisola? ― O morcego abriu os olhos, quase impercetivelmente, de espanto. ― É a última moda! ― Draco deu uma voltinha e fez algumas poses que vira no catálogo muggle de modelos de roupa íntima masculina de Ninphadora Tonks, que o loiro ainda indagava a razão desta o possuir.

― Mas que merda pensas que estás a fazer? ― gritou Sirius escandalosamente furibundo ― Tira já essa coisa? Acaso pensas continuar a apoiar o lado das Trevas, mesmo quando estes te matariam se soubessem que o teu pai os traiu?

Draco ignorou o Black e avançou até ao Mestre de Poções.

― Tome, professor! ― Entregou uma camisola que ditava as exatas mesmas palavras da sua "Death Eater and Proud". ― Também comprei uma para si. Pensei que a moda pegaria no esconderijo do tipo com cara de serpente. Aqueles uniformes estão ultrapassados e fora de moda. Vá, experimente, que quero ver como é que lhe fica.

Severus olhou para a peça de tecido como se esta fosse lixo e recusou-se a utilizar aquela barbaridade. O jovem de mirada mercúrio pôs-se a chorar desconsoladamente, arrancando um tique nervoso da sobrancelha do homem, que piorava com cada frase que o menor exteriorizava.

― Mas, porquê? Não é fashion o suficiente? Pode alterar a cor. Senão gosta do negro com as letras brancas, por ser muito monótono, pode mudar para cor-de-rosa como o cabelo de Dora com letras verdes esmeralda como os olhos de Potter ― disse o loiro, apelando às tonalidades de duas das pessoas que o seu padrinho menos tolerava.

oOo

A semana chegou ao fim e Draco fez a contagem de itens que havia concluído da sua pequena lista.

-''-''-

 _1) Oferecer uma fantasia de maid a Sirius;_

 _2) Disfarçar-se de Voldemort e percorrer Grimauld Place, enquanto canta canções de Natal;_

 _3) Confundir Dumbledore com o Santa Claus;_

 _4) Vestir uma camisola "Death Eater and Proud" no quartel;_

 _5) Oferecer uma a Snape;_

 _(…)_

-''-''-

Nada mal para a primeira semana de tortura!

"Agora que penso… Kreacher ainda não regressou com o meu encargo. Será que exagerei com a minha listinha de ingredientes para poções?"


	3. Segunda Semana

**Capítulo 2 – Segunda Semana**

» _Domingo_ «

Kreatcher havia enfim regressado a Grimmauld Place, iniciando desse modo a mais nova tragédia grega representada no grande palco que era aquela nobre residência.

O elfo doméstico, ao não ter conseguido reunir todos os ingredientes que o Herdeiro das Nobres e Antigas Famílias Malfoy e Black lhe havia pedido, tentava a todo o custo pagar pelo seu pecado com a sua vida, através de um sanguinário suicídio. Com lágrimas afluentes e gritos de puro desespero, por culpa do seu colossal fracasso, Kreatcher gritava aos leões que o soltassem. Cabendo assim aos membros da Ordem da Fénix evitar que este obtivesse sucesso em realizar o castigo supremo que qualquer bom elfo doméstico estaria mais do que disposto a fazer ao ter falhado num encargo de um dos seus amos, mas Draco não era o seu mestre e sim Sirius Black, mas como já era de conhecimento geral, este não o respeitava e negava-se a servi-lo.

― Suas criaturas imundas… soltar Kreathcher…

O elfo debatia-se contra os fortes braços de Remus Lupin e Harry Potter, aproveitando um momento de fraqueza muscular do menor, mordeu-o com força potencialmente destruidora de ossos. O Escolhido gemeu de dor, largando o elfo mal-educado para poder segurar a sua pobre mão. Hermione correu a auxiliá-lo, administrando-lhe algumas poções para evitar uma futura infeção bacteriológica.

― Para já com isso, Kreatcher! Esta lista é ridícula… ― murmurou, ao ler por alto a lista que o elfo encharcara com as suas lágrimas, baba e ranho, antes de a atirar contra a Ordem da Fénix, furioso pela interrupção do seu último ato de honra.

Por muito que Sirius ordenasse a Kreatcher para que parasse, este não obedecia, pois não o reconhecia como seu mestre, pelo que Harry, com o braço devidamente tratado e vendado, tomou a situação nas suas mãos e foi caçar um certo loiro, responsável pela Tragédia da Ordem da Fénix. Mas este era demasiado intuitivo e sempre que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu pensava estar perto de o apanhar por fim, o loiro escapava-lhe por entre os dedos das mãos, como uma escorregadia serpente.

Sendo assim, Harry recrutou o seus amigos e o Trio de Ouro partiu em missão de captura.

oOo

Draco ria-se às gargalhadas ao ver os Gryffindor às voltas como baratas tontas à sua procura. Confiado de que estes já tinham saído daquele andar, pois os ruídos haviam cessado, entre-abriu a porta com cautela, colocando a cabeça do lado de fora, avaliando os arredores.

Saiu do armário, suspirando de alívio e começou a descer as escadas.

Um degrau… Dois degraus… Três degraus…

"Aquele Bando de Otários nunca me encontrará. Hahaha! Provavelmente não seriam capazes de encontrar a própria cabeça se esta não estivesse pegada ao pescoço… tirando aquela chata da Granger, mas ela é uma rara exceção à regra. "

Quatro degraus… Cinco deg…

― Haaaa! ― gritou o loiro, sendo surpreendido pela emboscada finamente planeada de Hermione.

Ron aparecera à sua frente e Harry por detrás dele, cortando-lhe qualquer possível via de fuga, ao estar ainda a meio da escadaria principal.

― Realmente achaste que não te iríamos apanhar? ― perguntou o ruivo com uma expressão de fúria contida.

― Sim! Claramente enganei-me… É sinal que sou humano! Já vocês… não saberia dizer ao certo que tipo de criatura sem cérebro… ― Ponderou por breves instantes. ― Porque é mais que óbvio que o plano foi da Enciclopédia com Patas e que vocês dois planeavam continuar a busca indefinidamente sem pensar em nenhum tipo de estratégia. Devo dar os parabéns a Granger, provou que tem massa cinzenta dentro da cabeça, ao contrário do Duo de Idiotas ― disse Draco, fitando Harry e Ron com uma expressão de plena diversão.

oOo

O trio arrastou o Herdeiro Malfoy até ao salão onde Kreatcher lutava pela possessão da sua opção para atuar como arma fatal, também conhecida vulgarmente como braseiro puramente feito de ferro. Ao ver a sua escolha final roubada, pegou no objeto mais próximo com potencial para servir de arma e começou a bater com um Troféu de Duelos, que um dia pertencera a Regulus Black, contra a testa, causando que um pequeno, mas preocupante fio de sangue se deslizasse lentamente através do seu rosto, caindo sobre um dos lados do seu pontiagudo nariz.

― Graças a Merlin! ― exclamou Molly ao ver o loiro aristocrata ― Manda-o parar.

― Era só isso? ― perguntou Draco incrédulo, recebendo um assentimento geral por parte dos presentes. O jovem de olhos prateados pensara que haviam descoberto a sua última correspondência com os gémeos Weasley e que esse era o verdadeiro motivo de estarem atrás dele. ― Já me podiam ter dito! Kreatcher, se prometeres deixar de atentar contra a tua miserável vida sem importância… ― Hermione fulminou-o com a sua perfurante e afiada mirada. ― Hm… Conto-te um segredo? ― perguntou tentativamente, encolhendo os ombros ao olhar para o grupo de leões.

O elfo parou imediatamente.

― Kreatcher sentir-se muito honrado de que Mestre Draco ir revelar segredo importante a uma criatura miserável.

A leoa de cabelos volumosos rangeu os dentes, contendo toda a sua raiva para não bater no Slytherin antes de que este terminasse de resolver o assunto.

― Aproxima-te! ― Kreatcher caminhou entusiasmado, jogando Sirius contra a parede ao não ter sido este veloz o suficiente para se mover do seu caminho a tempo de não ser tomado por obstáculo à passagem rápida e segura do elfo. Draco agachou-se e sussurrou algo ao ouvido do elfo.

Kreatcher abriu os olhos espantado e começou a gaguejar.

― N-Não pod-der s-ser! ― O elfo doméstico girou sobre os calcanhares e observou Sirius Black horrorizadamente, desmaiando em seguida.

― O que é que lhe disseste? ― exigiu Harry, perante a reação extremamente dramática do elfo.

― Hmm… Nada demais! ― Draco fez um gesto com a mão, denotando a falta de grandeza daquela informação.

― O que foi que lhe disseste? ― exigiu Sirius desta vez, recordando como o elfo o encarara traumatizado.

― Hm… Não foi nada verdadeiramente especial… ― Os presentes encararam-no com expectativa. ― Só lhe disse que Sirius Black o ama muito… mesmo… muito. ― O Black apoiou-se na parede mais próxima, sentindo uma ligeira dor de cabeça que logo daria lugar a uma tremenda cefaleia ao escutar a restante revelação. ― Oh! E que ele mal podia esperar por ter filhotes dele. É filhotes, certo? Penso que sim, visto que a sua forma animaga é um cão.

― Vou… te… ma… tar! ― exclamou o animago pausadamente, quase levando as suas mãos com tendências assassinas na direção do pescoço do loiro, senão fosse pelos braços de Remus a restringir os seus movimentos, agarrando-o pelas costas.

― Porque é que me estão a olhar assim? Queriam que o parasse, não é? Foi isso que fiz! Ele parou, certo? ― perguntou, fitando a criatura desacordada e dando-lhe um toquezito com a ponta do pé, causando que esta se contraísse involuntariamente ― E está vivo… Olhem só… É um bónus!

» _Terça_ _-feira_ «

O sol já fora dormir, quando Draco entrou no seu quarto e jogou-se sobre a cama, caindo em cima de uma montanha de almofadas. Pegou na lista e suspirou.

― Isto seria tão mais divertido se tivesse uma audiência que se deleitasse com o meu árduo trabalho… ― Sentou-se repentinamente, perante a luz da genialidade que o abençoara com a sua presença. ― Há uma forma infalível de conseguir a minha merecida audiência. ― Levanta-se, dirigindo-se ao guarda-fatos e começa a revirar as inúmeras caixas que os gémeos Weasley tão caridosamente lhe haviam enviado às escondidas da Senhora Weasley. ― Sei que a vi por aqui! Tens de estar em algum lado…

As horas foram passando e a lua já dava mostras de querer abandonar o céu estrelado.

O loiro aristocrata deixou-se cair graciosamente no solo, exausto e sem conseguir encontrar o seu objetivo.

― Onde estará? ― Deita-se no chão, enumerando os fatos que haviam ocorrido desde que recebera o pacote. ― Ora vejamos… Recebi-o à coisa de uns dois ou três dias… Sirius quase me apanhou por ter descuidado a coruja… Então… escondi o pacote… aonde? Claro, mas que estupidez! Está na cozinha. Devo despachar-me, antes que alguém acorde.

OoOoO

» _Quarta-feira_ «

O Trio de Ouro observava desconfiadamente a figura bocejante do jovem de olhos prateados. Assim que Draco abandonou a cozinha, Ron encarou os amigos.

― Está a tramar alguma! ― exclamou o ruivo ― Porque outro motivo não teria dormido a noite toda?

― Pelo sim, pelo não… é melhor não tocar na comida… ― ponderou Hermione, apontando para o pequeno-almoço que Molly deixara pronto a noite anterior antes de voltar a casa.

Os dois rapazes assentiram em concordância.

OoOoO

Um embrulho aparentemente inocente, descansava tranquilamente sobre a mesa da sala.

Severus Snape chegou à Sede da Ordem da Fénix completamente de rastos e notou no estranho pacote, que ignorou prontamente.

― Não te vais safar tão facilmente, padrinho ― murmurou Draco, escondido atrás de uma estante. ― Kreatcher!

― Sim, amo Draco. ― O elfo doméstico surgiu do nada, com o rosto pálido, pois ainda não se recuperara completamente do choque da revelação passada.

― Vês aquele embrulho? ― Apontou para a mesa. ― Preciso que o Professor Snape o toque. Podes fazer algo?

― Kreatcher pode.

― Ótimo! Se conseguires que Potter também o toque dar-te-ei um prémio.

O sorriso ladino do loiro prometia horrores infinitos a quem ousasse desobedecer às suas palavras.

OoOoO

» _Quinta-feira_ «

A Ordem da Fénix dava início a uma nova reunião.

Os membros foram chegando um a um e sentando-se sem grande alvoroço.

― Prometeste-nos um show, Draquinho! ― disse George, passando o braço por cima dos ombros do loiro.

― E vão tê-lo. Espero que cumpram a vossa parte…

― Sem dúvida alguma! ― exclamaram os gémeos Weasley em uníssono.

Os ruivos tomaram assento na longa mesa e sem que ninguém se apercebesse, deslizaram um espelho disfarçadamente por debaixo da toalha de mesa.

Dumbledore foi enumerando os assuntos urgentes e várias possíveis soluções foram sendo propostas.

― Harry, meu amor! ― Todos os presentes encararam o morcego incrédulos.

― Que foi, meu docinho? ― Agora o alvo das miradas de espanto era o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

Os gémeos sorriram de modo cúmplice e certificaram-se subtilmente de que o espelho estava ativado.

― Tenho a algo que confessar…

― Sabes que podes falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa que queiras… porque te amo, Sevi. ― Ginny fulminou a sua paixão.

― Quero ter um bebé! ― Sirius escangalhou-se a rir, mas as miradas sérias dos restantes adultos provocaram uma forte tosse.

― Um bebé!?

― Sim, porque te amo e um bebé seria o fruto do nosso verdadeiro amor.

― Já chega! ― gritou Severus, levantando-se ― Quem foi o engraçadinho? Os culpados… ― Olhou para os gémeos. ― parem já com isso…

― Não fomos nós! ― declararam, erguendo as mãos, livres de qualquer instrumento mágico.

― O que achas de começar-mos a fazer o nosso bebé? ― A voz luxuriosa de Harry Potter interrompeu a discussão.

― Hmm… É uma excelente ideia, Harry!

― Oh! Haaa…

― Haa… Ah! Haaa… Hmmm…

― Não acredito nisto! Primeiro o Senhor das Trevas e agora Snape!? ― gritou Ginny furibunda ― Acaso qualquer um serve? És gay?

― Claro que não! ― gritou o Escolhido exaltado.

― Haa! Tão estreito… Sev… ― A ruiva apertou as mãos e deu uma chapada ao moreno, antes de correr a abraçar a mãe, chorando rios de lágrimas.

― Ha-Harry… mais f-fundo….

― Sev, estou quase… vou… Haaaaaaaaa!

― Harry! / Sev! ― As vozes cessaram por fim, após o grito uníssono ao atingirem o clímax.

― Oh! Parou… ― Dumbledore apresentava uma expressão de profunda tristeza.

― Albus! ― exclamou a Professora McGonagall indignada.

― Não é minha culpa que o mais próximo que fiquei de ter uma relação sexual nos últimos meses foi este peculiar acontecimento. ― A mulher deu-lhe as costas amuada. ― Se alguém… não me tivesse deixado de abstinência… Minerva…

OoOoO

Os gémeos Weasley subiram as escadas e bateram à porta.

― Quem é?

― Somos nós, maninho da alma.

― Entrem!

Abriram a porta e rumaram até ao loiro que lhes dava as costas, entretido com algo.

― Podias ter-nos dito…

― … o que pretendias fazer.

― Aqui está…

― … o espelho.

― Realmente vais…

― … transmitir isto?

― Obviamente! ― respondeu Draco ― Não pensam que foi uma bela obra de arte?

― A propósito como…

― … é que fizeste aquele…

― … fantástico espetáculo!? ― perguntaram em uníssono os gémeos, vítimas de uma crise aguda de curiosidade.

Draco retirou um embrulho muito familiar e colocou-o em cima da cama.

― Analisei o papel mímico que utilizaram para embrulhar esta caixa e modifiquei de forma a que uma vez copiadas as vozes, estas seguissem um guião.

― Foi genial! ― exclamaram os Weasley.

OoOoO

» _Sexta-feira_ «

Albus Dumbledore foi interceptado por Draco perto da lareira, quando pretendia regressar ao castelo.

― Diretor! Podemos falar um momento?

― Claro, jovem Malfoy.

― Tenho andado a pensar nisto durante um tempo… Não sabia se devia dizer-lhe, mas… a Ordem da Fénix…

― O que é que se passa com a Ordem? ― perguntou o velho preocupado.

― Bom… ― O loiro desceu a cabeça num gesto inusualmente tímido, brincando com as costuras da camisa. ― Não pode utilizar esse nome para o seu grupo, Diretor. Nunca ouviu falar dos Direitos de Autor?

― Como? ― Albus pestanejou repetidamente, sem dar crédito ao que os seus ouvidos escutavam.

― Já sabe… Direitos de Autor!? É como as patentes sobre os feitiços e poções mágicas… Os escritores escrevem um livro e registam-no para não correr o risco de sofrerem plágio…

― E onde é que a Ordem encaixa aí? ― perguntou sem saber o que esperar verdadeiramente da última invenção do herdeiro Malfoy.

― O nome ― constatou o óbvio. ― A Ordem da Fénix já está registada devido a uma coleção de livros de uma squib, J.K. Row-qualquer-coisa, que agora não recordo. Precisa mudar o nome!

― Mudar o nome de quê? ― perguntou Sirius ao entrar na sala, seguido pelo Trio de Ouro e os gémeos Weasley.

― O nome da Ordem, aparentemente ― esclareceu Dumbledore.

― Oh! Tenho uma sugestão ― exclamou Fred alegremente.

― Isso é bom! De fato, eu fiz uma lista… ― O loiro retirou um rolo de pergaminho do bolso interior da túnica e desfez o laço de seda verde esmeralda, revelando intermináveis metros de papel. ― A minha primeira sugestão é Ordem da Testa Rachada. ― O Trio de Ouro abriu a boca da impressão. ― Não!? Ok! Então, sem centrar em Potter… A minha próxima ideia é Ordem do Velho-Come-Caramelos!

George e Fred entre-olharam-se e assentiram silenciosamente. Aproximaram-se ao seu companheiro de partidas, abraçando-o brincalhonamente e espreitando a longa lista.

― Ah! Este é bom… Ordem dos Amantes de Muggles!

― Concordo, Fred.

George agarrou o pergaminho pelo meio e leu alguns nomes em silêncio.

― Draco, estes são apenas sinónimos!

― Quais? ― George deslizou o dedo indicador pelos nomes. ― Ordem dos Idiotas! Eu penso que este é muito bom e apto a eles. ― Apontou os Gryffindors. ― Escrevi os outros para caso não compreendessem a genialidade deste. A seguir temos a Ordem dos Parvos, a Ordem dos Imbecis, a dos Estúpidos, a dos Trogloditas e se ainda não aceitarem nenhum dos anteriores, escolhi este especialmente para eles, a Ordem das Bestas Quadradas.

― Jovem Malfoy, a ideia não é ofender os membros ou fazer deles a chacota dos Death Eaters. ― O Diretor pegou no extremo contrário da listagem. ― Eterna Irmandade dos Idiotas?

― Excelente proposta, certo? É de longe a minha melhor ideia!

OoOoO

» _Sábado_ «

O loiro sintonizou a frequência mágica da sua estação musical preferida.

Os hóspedes de Grimmauld Place foram atraídos pelo som ensurdecedor. Tudo o que se podia escutar na Sede da Ordem da Fénix, as sugestões de Draco haviam sido todas descartadas, era Hard Rock.

― Mas que merda é esta? ― gritou Ron.

― Acaso não reconheces a nossa música, amor?

O herdeiro Malfoy abraçou-se fortemente ao ruivo, presenteando-o com uma piscadela sensual. A música terminou e uma voz feminina surgiu do aparelho.

― Interrompemos a hora de música seguida devido a uma notícia de última hora.

Draco separou-se do ruivo e sentou-se comodamente numa poltrona a aguardar o início do espetáculo que tanto esforço lhe valera.

― Notícia de última hora? ― Harry franziu a testa irritado pela possibilidade de Voldemort ter voltado a atacar povoações mágicas e muggles.

― Recebemos uma gravação, que segundo me consta, foi enviada a vários meios de comunicação. Não sabemos ao certo o que é, visto que está extremamente bem protegido contra violações de privacidade… Chefe, vamos mesmo transmitir isto sem ter a mínima ideia do que é?

― Começa a reproduzir a gravação ― ordenou uma voz rouca e grave.

― Pode ser uma armadilha!

― É um risco devemos tomar.

― Mas…

― Não vou perder um possível furo jornalístico por tua culpa. Dá-me essa coisa. Lidarei com isso eu mesmo.

― Haa! Chefe, não! ― Escutaram-se sons de uma luta. ― Esper…

― _Desmaius_! Pronto, está feito. Agradecemos a espera, meus caros ouvintes. Sem mais delongas…

 _Início da Transmissão ― Versão Completa_

― Harry, meu amor!

"Não!", gritava Harry na sua mente. "Não pode ser… Como é que isto foi parar às mãos de uma Rádio Mágica?"

― Que foi, meu docinho? ― perguntou uma voz melosa.

― Tenho a algo que confessar…

― Sabes que podes falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa que queiras… porque te amo, Sevi.

"Draco, és um génio!", celebrava o platinado, mantendo sempre uma expressão inabalável no rosto, não querendo que o associassem àquele evento nem por mero acidente.

― Quero ter um bebé! ― exclamou a voz de Severus Snape com entusiasmo e resolução.

― Um bebé!? ― questionou duvidoso.

"Espera! Espera! Não disseram que a gravação foi enviada a outras estações?", o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu revolvia ainda mais, se é que era possível, o ninho de ratos que coroava a sua cabeça.

― Sim, porque te amo e um bebé seria o fruto do nosso verdadeiro amor.

― O que achas de começar-mos a fazer o nosso bebé? ― perguntou travessamente, com tom luxurioso.

"Matar! Matar! Matar!", Severus Snape pegou na varinha, prestes a abandonar Grimmauld Place, disposto a terminar com quem quer que estivesse por detrás da sua vergonha eterna. "Vou matá-los todos! Se matar todos os ouvintes, ninguém saberá de nada… É isso… Está decidido!", Remus apercebendo-se das intenções homicidas do Mestre de Poções, agarrou-o pelas costas e amarrou-o a uma cadeira.

― Hmm… É uma excelente ideia, Harry! ― respondeu com voz ronronante.

― É, não é!?

― Sim! Possuí-me… Harry… Faz-me teu!

― Será um prazer, Professor Snape!

― Voltámos ao trato de estudante e professor?

― Hm… É mais… sexy… Não concorda, Prof…

― Hmm… ― Escutam-se sons sucções e beijos húmidos.

― Oh! Haaa… ― Os gemidos foram acompanhados por sons de roupas a serem desvestidas e o que se assumia como sendo o ruído da cabeceira de uma cama a bater contra a parede.

"Vejo que estiveste a fazer melhorias, Draco!?", pensaram os gémeos Weasley, sorrindo discretamente na direção do loiro.

― Haa… Ah!

― Haaa… Hmmm… ― Os sons foram aumentando gradualmente.

― Haa! Tão estreito… Sev…

― Ha-Harry… mais f-fundo….

― Sev, estou quase… vou… Haaaaaaaaa!

― Harry! / Sev!

A gravação havia finalmente cessado, ou assim pensaram todos os presentes.

Após uns minutos de silêncio, novas vozes surgiram.

― Tens a certeza?

― Sim!

― Se quiseres ainda podemos parar, Hermione.

"Não, por favor, que não seja o que eu estou a pensar… Aquela é a minha voz e a outra é da Hermione?"

― Confio em ti, Sirius.

― Vai doer um pouco ao ser a primeira vez…

― Posso lidar com a dor! ― afirmou a voz de Hermione com decisão.

― Hmm… Haaa… Tão aperta…

― Mas que… ― Surgiu uma terceira voz.

― Isto não é o que parece! ― defendeu-se a voz do animago.

― Não ser o que Kreatcher estar a pensar? ― A incredulidade era palpável no tom do elfo doméstico. ― Sirius Black trair Kreatcher!

"Alguém me mate!", Sirius colapsou, incapaz de escutar o desenvolvimento do diálogo.

― Eu nunca te trairia… Sabes que és o único ser que posso amar desde o fundo do meu coração.

― Mas Sirius fazer sexo com garota feia…

― Ela não me importa! Por favor não me deixes… ― O pranto não se fez esperar.

― Kreatcher perdoar esposo pelo bem dos cachorros. Filhotes não terem culpa!

― Sou tão afortunado de ter um marido tão bondoso e gentil. ― O último a ser transmitido pela gravação mágica é um barulho de um beijo estalado.

 _Fim da Transmissão ― Versão Completa_

Os gémeos celebraram o sucesso da travessura do seu mais novo sócio.

Ninguém conseguia falar, traumatizados com o que haviam escutado.

― C-Caros ouvintes… eu… eu…

― Está despedido! ― falou uma nova voz masculina.

― Já o imaginava.

OoOoO

A noite caiu e Draco junto aos seus cúmplices, jazia sentado sobre a colcha da cama.

― Estamos tão orgulhosos! ― exclamaram os gémeos Weasley.

― Nunca pensei que atuar como cupido poderia ser tão divertido! ― concluiu o loiro de olhos prateados, com um sorriso quase inocente.

Debaixo da almofada, descansava a lista que Draco escrevera anteriormente.

-''-''-

 _(…)_

 _6_ _)_ _Confidenciar a Kretcher que Sirius_ _o_ _ama_ _(_ _muito_ _)_ _e que deseja ter os seus filhotes_ _;_

 _7) Dizer a Harry que Snape deseja dar à luz os seus filhos:_

 _8) Dizer a Snape que Harry deseja que ele dê à luz os seus filhos;_

 _9) Dizer a Dumbledore para mudar o nome da Ordem, pois os Direitos de Autor Ordem da Fénix já foram registados;_

 _10)Sugerir nomes idiotas;_

 _(…)_

-''-''-

― Enviar a gravação para a rádio foi uma esplêndida ideia.

― Fred, tem razão! As reações deles foram épicas. Imaginar que Sirius iria desmaiar! Hahaha!

― Pena que aquela estação musical não tenha muitos ouvintes.

O herdeiro Malfoy sorriu ladinamente.

― Eu conheço esse sorriso…

― … o que é que tu fizeste?

― Uma ou duas cópias podem ou não ter-se perdido no correio… ― explicou Draco.

― Perdido? ― perguntaram com um toque de diversão.

― Já sabem como é… O Profeta Diário pode ou não ter recebido uma cópia por acidente…

― Acidente, hã?

― Nós conhecemos esse tipo de acidente, não é mesmo, Fred?

― Ainda que duvido que publiquem um artigo sobre a gravação… ― disse o gémeo mais velho, sendo interrompido pela voz do platinado.

― Bom… Quem sabe…? Talvez… a revista feminina Coração de Bruxa também tenha recebido uma cópia por engano!? Vocês já sabem como o correio é confuso! Corujas perdem-se… extraviam-se pelo caminho… Pobrezinhas… terem de decorar tantas rotas de voo e moradas…

* * *

Notas das Autora:

Juro que isto não era o que tinha em mente quando comecei a escrever o capítulo.

Não pretendia fazer disto um yaoi, mas à medida que fui escrevendo as ideias foram surgindo… Quando me dei conta… O texto já tinha virado isto!

Desculpo-me com quem se tenha sentido traído pela história não ser originalmente um yaoi.

Espero que tenham gostado.


	4. Terceira Semana

**Capítulo 3 – Terceira Semana**

» _Domingo_ «

Rita Skeeter não poderia de forma alguma sentir-se mais deliciada essa manhã, ao ter sido ela a primeira pessoa a colocar as mãos em cima daquele maravilhoso e suculento achado.

Tinha chegado mais cedo para reclamar, com o estúpido do seu Editor-Chefe, por este não lhe ter dado a primeira página do jornal como lhe prometera no dia anterior, quando viu o envelope em cima da mesa do seu superior. Sem mais delongas, abriu-o e escutou a gravação, pouco se importando de que esta não fosse destinada a ela. Não era como se o velho Ian Schmidt pudesse escrever alguma coisa de jeito, só tinha conseguido aquele cargo porque mais ninguém o desejava. O tipo sabia de redação jornalística, tanto ou menos do que ela percebia de quidditch, ou seja, zero.

A loira inspirada pelas espetaculares novidades, correu até à sua secretária, começando a escrever o melhor artigo que os funcionários do Profeta Diário alguma vez teriam a honra de ler. Terminado o texto, só faltava a aprovação do Editor-Chefe, mas este era um ancião muito resmungão sem olho para as verdadeiras oportunidades que poderiam virar minas de ouro, apegado à sua estúpida ética laboral, que não serve para nada a não ser para a lixar, pelo que recusou a publicação sem chegar sequer a terminar de a ler. Furiosa por ver o seu talento ser desperdiçado, uma vez mais, entrou em contacto com todas as revistas que pudessem estar remotamente interessadas na sua notícia, apenas para descobrir que a magazine Coração de Bruxa, já tinha incumbido, a sem graça da sua auto-proclamada rival, Florinda Roosevelt, de um artigo semelhante, ao terem recebido a mesma gravação que ela escutara essa manhã.

Não é preciso dizer que o desafortunado "acidente" que a mulher sofrera, ao "cair" pelas escadas do prédio onde vivia, na segunda-feira seguinte, viera mesmo a calhar. A lua já brilhava no céu noturno, quando os aurores ainda correndo atarefadamente, tentavam encontrar testemunhas daquele estranho incidente.

Enquanto isso, uma feliz e sorridente loira encaminhava-se à sede da revista Coração de Bruxa, com o artigo fortemente pressionado contra o seu peito, após ter conseguido chegar a um acordo com um dos fotógrafos que a auxiliaria na publicação da sua história, tendo-se este oferecido para criar uma galeria de fotografias, que adquirira a pedido da anterior encarregada.

"Obrigada, Florinda! Darei bom uso às fotos que me conseguiste. Asseguro-te que terão muito mais utilidade nas minhas mãos do que teriam nas salsichas que tu chamas de dedos."

oOo

 _»_ _Terça_ _-feira_ «

Severus despertou abruptamente, sentando-se na cama…

A sua testa empapada em suor, cujas gotas escorriam copiosamente pelas suas têmporas, o terror impresso nas suas feições,a respiração acelerada pelo medo. Havia voltado a sonhar com a maldita transmissão da rádio mágica.

Acabara de recuperar o fôlego, quando a marca no seu braço esquerdo começou a queimar furiosamente e sem descanso.

― Mas que dia de merda… Tenho de me preparar. Pior as coisas não podem ficar!

oOo

Molly entrou na cozinha e dirigiu-se à despensa, reparando que tinha ficado sem ingredientes antes do esperado. A ruiva podia jurar a pés juntos que deixara a despensa atolada apenas três dias antes. Ao escutar a balburdia causada pelos residentes ao despertarem e descerem para tomar um pequeno-almoço inexistente, mentalizou-se que teria de lidar com um bando de abutres esfomeados e como tal, extremamente mal-humorados.

― Bom dia, Sra. Weasley! ― cumprimentou Draco com cortesia calculada ― Que delicioso banquete nos presenteará nesta bela manhã?

Sorriu bela e encantadoramente, presenteando a mulher com um sorriso que deixaria Gilderoy Lockhart em vergonha. Draco recordou como movera todos os alimentos da despensa, causando com que a sua face resplandecesse de pura alegria.

Estava cansado de estar enclausurado, pelo que planeara um modo infalível para abandonar aquela casa o mais rapidamente possível. Sentia que ia enlouquecer se permanecesse no interior daquelas mofadas paredes por mais tempo. Não conseguia respirar corretamente… era como se estivesse sob constante vigilância. Espera! E na verdade estava, o Trio de Ouro não deixara de o observar com desconfiança durante toda a sua estadia.

― Oh! Lamento, querido, mas o pequeno-almoço vai ter de esperar um pouquinho. Fiquei sem ingredientes, pelo que vou sair agora mesmo para ir às compras ao Mundo Muggle, não é seguro ir ao Mercado Mágico… Os seguidores de Tu-Sabes-Quem estão por todos os lados.

― Posso acompanhá-la? É pedir demasiado que traga as compras sozinha, quando vai cozinhar para um batalhão de guerra ― disse o jovem de olhos prata com um porte galante, adquirido após anos e anos de análise e estudo desse mesmo comportamento por parte do seu progenitor. Não havia ser neste mundo que pudesse negar o carisma possuído por Lucius Malfoy. Até mesmo os seus inimigos hesitavam perante o seu magnetismo aliado à sua aparência sedutora.

― Claro, Draco, mas vamos ter de usar feitiços para passar despercebidos. Vem aqui, por favor. ― O adolescente aproximou-se à mulher, confiante de que esta não apresentava uma ameaça contra a sua integridade e deixou-a lançar-lhe um feitiço _glamour_. ― Prontinho, querido!

― Obrigado, Sra. Weasley.

― Não foi nada, filho. Agora só precisamos esperar Sirius para que nos guie ao mercado dos muggles. É primeira vez que vou a um, confesso que estou um pouco nervosa.

oOo

Draco ficou admirado ao ver a ruiva pegar num pacote e afirmar que aquilo era leite, ainda mais quando esta lhe explicou que o animal branco com manchas pretas, chamado vaca, dava leite. Uma tremenda estupidez se lhe perguntassem… Qualquer mago de boa casta sabe que o leite vem em jarras de porcelana chinesa. Em que dimensão tinha sido criada a ruiva para cometer tal erro de percepção?

Se acham que essa foi difícil, não podem nem sequer começar a imaginar como correu a visita à peixaria. O loiro demandara saber quem fora a pessoa desumana que matara aquelas pobres e inocentes criaturas. Toda a gente sabe que os peixes devem estar na água! Pelo que o jovem mago exigia saber quem fora o troglodita que os arrancara do seu habitat?

― Mas, querido, comeste peixe há dois dias ― murmurou a mulher com tom maternal.

― O quê? Aquilo e isto são a mesma coisa? Assassinos, depravados, como podem matar estas vulneráveis criaturas e cozinhá-las em deliciosos banquetes que visam nos enganar e fazer com que comamos as vítimas dos seus hediondos crimes, livrando-se assim das evidências dos seus pecados? Seus… Seus devassos e imorais pecadores!

Como já podem imaginar, as compras tiveram de ser apressadas e o grupo teve de fugir velozmente, após Draco pegar num par de peixes, querendo dar-lhes um enterro apropriado na secção de floricultura.

O platinado havia agarrado num saco de "terra", rasgado o plástico e enfiado os peixes no meio de um monte de adubo, perguntando aos seus cuidadores porque aquela terra cheirava tão mal.

oOo

O grupo já estava quase à porta de sede da Ordem da Fénix, quando o dono da casa explodiu em furiosos gritos.

― Que merda te passou pela cabeça? Nunca mais poderemos regressar àquele supermercado! ― esbravejou Sirius, abanando os seus cabelos castanhos claros fruto de um feitiço _glamour_ , que guardara todas as suas reclamações até esse momento.

Não gostando do modo que estava a ser tratado pelo primo, o adolescente acercou-se a uma velha, soltando frases sem sentido para ela, mas muito perigosas para todos eles.

― Minha cara senhora, não pude deixar de notar que vive na vizinhança… poderia esclarecer-me algo?

― Claro, meu jovem!

― Aquele edifício foi sempre assim? ― Apontou para Grimmauld Place.

― Não compreendi a pergunta.

― Salta um número em vã… Ah! ― Draco levou a mão à orelha, esfregando a zona vermelhecida, pelo puxão que Sirius lhe dera. ― Que raios pensas que fazes?

― Impedir que reveles a toda a fodida cidade onde vivemos.

― Não é como se a anciã entendesse alguma coisa, pulguento.

― O que é que me chamaste?

― Pulguento! Não penses que não vi quando te coçaste na semana passada…

― Ele tem razão, Sirius, deverias fazer um tratamento anti-pulgas. Tive desinfestar o sofá antes-de-ontem, porque estava repleto de pulgas ― disse a matriarca Weasley.

oOo

 _»_ _Quarta_ _-feira_ «

A Ordem da Fénix em pleno preenchia todo o espaço da cozinha de Molly Weasley, esta havia-se apossado da divisão, expulsando o elfo doméstico sem reparo nenhum. Como tal, Kreacher seguia o jovem Malfoy com prazer, realizando alegremente todas as demandas parvas e sem nexo com que o rapaz de olhos prateados se saía.

― Para quando é o ataque? ― perguntou Remus com seriedade.

― No próximo mês, ainda não sei a data com exatidão. Ele só avisará no dia anterior e dará os dados necessários no próprio dia.

― Entendo. ― Dumbledore apoiou o queixo nas mãos com uma expressão pensativa. ― Dizes que todos os seguidores mais chegados participarão?

― Sim. Ele convocou todos os membros do Circulo Interno, incluindo os que estavam em missões no estrangeiro.

― Então será algo realmente problemático. Um ataque em grande escala, provavelmente ― concluiu Mad-Eye, cujo olho rolava loucamente na órbita até terminar a apontar para dentro do crânio do homem.

― Lucius conseguiu mais alguma informação que nos possa ser útil em relação ao que te falei? ― perguntou Dumbledore, decidindo focar-se num assunto cuja solução fosse mais tangível.

― Ah! Certo, Lucius crê que um dos objetos está na posse de Bellatrix. De momento isso é tudo o que ele pôde descobrir. Quando tiver uma potencial localização ele comunicar-me-á a informação com a maior brevidade possível.

― Compreendo. Bom trabalho, Severus, devias regressar antes que ele dê pela tua falta.

― Regressarei assim que terminar de preparar o stock de poções…

― Depois gostaria que me fizesses uma lista das poções que ele te pediu. Devemos estar preparados, caso ele decida utilizar alguma delas no próximo ataque, pelo que elabora uma boa quantidade dos antídotos de todos venenos que ele te encomendou.

― Hm! ― O Mestre de Poções fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça e rumou em direção à lareira.

oOo

Severus caminhava pelo escuro corredor que dava acesso ao Laboratório de Poções. Abriu a porta, dando de caras com uma divertida Narcisa, cuja face brilhava de infantil curiosidade.

― Há algo que me queiras dizer, Severus? ― interrogou a loira com uma revista nas mãos.

― Não, nada! Porquê?

― Recebi agora há pouquinho o novo número do Coração de Bruxa. É muito… hm… Eu diria no mínimo… interessante!? É uma edição especial, com número limitado de publicações… muito difícil de lhe pôr as mãos em cima, mas como já sabes, eu sou assinante da magazine há já um bom par de anos e…

― Desembucha de uma vez ― ordenou o morcego, cortando a lenga-lenga da matriarca Malfoy a meio.

― Cof..cof. ― Limpou a garganta antes de declamar o artigo sensacionalista, como se de um poema de amor se tratasse. ― Hoje temos o prazer de vos trazer a bomba do ano. O nosso querido Salvador já não está solteiro. Nós, do Coração de Bruxa, damos os nossos pêsames às candidatas a Lady Potter, pois a vaga já foi tomada.

― Não estou a entender aonde queres chegar. O que é que isso tem a ver comigo?

― Não interrompas, Sev, ainda não cheguei à melhor parte. Ora, onde é que eu ia mesmo? Ah! Sim! Já foi tomada. Harry Potter está numa feliz relação com um membro do Corpo Docente de Hogwarts e não estamos a falar de uma das professoras.

O Mestre de Poções abriu os olhos de espanto. "Não pode ser. Nah! Era áudio e foi passado numa estação com pouca audiência. É impossível que alguém naquela revista tenha escutado aquilo."

― Sim, minhas caras leitoras, Harry Potter está num relacionamento sério com… Não, não vão adivinhar… O herói está com, nada mais, nada menos que, Severus Snape! Dizem os rumores que os pombinhos já ponderam dar o passo seguinte e não estou a falar de roubar a pureza do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, que de casto não parece mais ter nada , que o diga o traseiro do nosso escuro professor, mas sim de terem um frutinho dessa união, sim… um bebé. Aguardamos as boas novas e desejamos muita sorte ao casal na sua busca pela conceção do herdeiro da família Potter e que o Professor de Poções tenha uma gestação tranquila e segura. Para mais informações sobre o florescimento deste épico romance, por favor consultar página sete. Para mais informações sobre as reações dos amigos e familiares, consultar página treze. Para teorias e sugestões para o nome do bebé, consultar página vinte e nove. Para…

― Por favor, para, Cissy ― disse o homem com uma mão erguida e a outra a massajar a testa, querendo afastar a emergente enxaqueca. ― Já escutei o suficiente.

― Tens a certeza, o artigo tem um total de oitenta e sete páginas, com direito a fotos e tudo. A revista lançou um número especial só para cobrir este evento. Embora tenham algumas coisas sem nexo, como que o meu primo Sirius está num relacionamento com um elfo doméstico. Parvoíces, isso sim!

― Fotos? ― perguntou horrorizado e travado naquela tenebrosa palavra, sem prestar atenção ao restante discurso da sua "boa" amiga.

― Yep, fotos! Tiveste sorte que ninguém aqui ainda leu este artigo, mas quanto tempo pretendes esconder o vosso romance. Se o Lord souber que estás envolvido com Potter vai usar-te para o atingir.

― Narcisa! ― exclamou chocado ― Como é que podes sequer pensar que essa merda é verdade?

― Não é? Mas as fotos são bastante credíveis! ― Abriu na secção de fotografias, mostrando-as ao Chefe da Casa Slytherin. ― De qualquer forma, é melhor fugires antes que ele descubra e não voltes aqui sob circunstância alguma. Não importa se o mundo está a acabar, se apareceres pela mansão, vais ser crucificado. Além disso o teu amorzinho deve estar muito preocupado, volta à sede, que nós vamos-te informando dos avanços dos planos do Lord e sobre a investigação que pediste.

oOo

 _»_ _Quinta_ _-feira_ «

Os residentes e hóspedes de Grimmauld Place despertaram com um estrondo oriundo do andar inferior.

― Estás a dizer que perdemos o nosso único espião? ― gritou Sirius fora de si.

― Não! Estou a dizer, que se me enviarem lá outra vez, terão de ir raspar os meus restos mortais dos mosaicos do chão ou dos azulejos da parede! ― exclamou o educador com sarcasmo.

― Vá, vá ― disse o Diretor, querendo apaziguar os ânimos. ― Não pode ser assim tão mau, Severus. Explica tudo desde o início, tenho a certeza que podemos pensar numa solução.

― Solução? Solução? Que solução conseguem arranjar para isto?

O Mestre de Poções jogou a revista, que Narcisa muito generosamente lhe cedera no dia anterior, em cima da mesa da cozinha. Na capa era possível ver uma foto de Harry Potter e Severus Snape no átrio do castelo, encarando-se fixamente, com um olhar que Rita Skeeter afirmava ser paixão desbordante.

oOo

Draco assistiu o nascer do sol sentado no sofá da sala, desfrutando tranquilamente da sua dose de leitura "informativa" diária.

Eram sete da manhã, quando dois ruivos idênticos desceram, conversando animadamente sobre a sua última espetacular criação, um artefacto de comunicação audiovisual, semelhante à televisão inventada pelos muggles.

Ambos estavam muito animados com a nova patente que lhes serviria como salto para o estrelato. Já conseguiam imaginar tudo… Venderiam os artefactos a uma companhia de media, que criaria noticiários, novelas e documentários como faziam no Mundo Muggle. Mas esse seria apenas o início do seu plano-mestre.

Para aceder a essas fontes de entretenimento, magos e bruxas de todo o mundo correriam desesperadamente até à sua porta, implorando pela oportunidade de adquirir um dos seus modelos, que eles muito generosamente venderiam por uma "módica" quantia.

Ah! Um futuro brilhante aguardava-os…

― O que é que estás a ler, maninho? ― perguntou um dos gémeos, ao ver o loiro extremamente envolvido na sua leitura diária.

― Hmm… Apenas a colher os frutos do meu árduo trabalho ― respondeu o loiro, passando-lhe a revista.

― Wow! Fred, vem aqui, rápido, não vais querer perder isto por nada deste mundo ― gritou o ruivo para o irmão, que descia as escadas morosamente e com sonolenta preguiça.

Em menos de duas horas, o trio de marotos já havia feito cópias da revista e distribuído-as por todos os habitantes, hóspedes e convidados da casa, que começavam a despertar minutos depois.

oOo

No meio da Sala de Estar, encontrava-se o Trio Demoníaco, em volta do seu mais novo projeto. George afastou-se levemente, admirando a sua obra-prima.

― Meus caros senhores, penso que acabámos de realizar um reverendo milagre! ― exclamou Fred com voz cerimoniosa.

― O que é que vocês estão para aí a tramar…?

Os outros dois afastaram-se do sofá, deixando uma peculiar visão diante dos olhos de um espantado Dumbledore, que apenas pisava o solo da casa, saído diretamente da lareira da sala. O velho não sabia se rir pela ousadia do trio ou chorar pela futura reação da "vítima". O homem acordou, observando-o com confusão e sonolência.

― Passa-se algo, Albus?

― N-Nada, nada! Fica-te bem.

― Fica-me bem? O que é que me fica bem? ― O ancião apontou para a cabeça do homem, que levou rapidamente as mãos ao cabelo, sentindo-o mais suave e saudável do que nunca. ― Mas que…

― Não foi nada demais, professor. Não precisa de nos agradecer.

― Draco? O que é que fizeste?

― Queria dar-lhe um presente, mas primeiro tinha de testar a fórmula para ter a certeza que se adequava ao seu tipo de cabelo.

― O nosso maninho passou muito tempo à volta dessa poção de limpeza capilar ― explicou Fred com um sorriso de orgulho fraterno.

― Yep! É perfeito para tratar o cabelo seboso e nojen… Ups! Eu queria dizer o cabelo "ligeiramente" oleoso e distinto do professor, pois evidentemente eu nunca atentaria contra a moral de um docente ― concluiu George com um sorriso de divertimento.

― Exato, só desejávamos assegurar-nos que o bebé não herdará maus genes, pelo que precisávamos saber se o seu cabelo tinha solução, Professor Snape ― retorquiu Fred imediatamente.

― Bebé? Que bebé? ― questionou o Mestre de Poções com voz sepulcral.

― Acaso não é verdade, Professor Snape? O artigo que a mamã me enviou esta manhã, dizia claramente que estava a tentar ter um filho de Potter. Pensei que tinha melhor gosto, mas depois de ter escutado aquilo ― Referindo-se à gravação da semana anterior, esboçando uma expressão profundamente traumatizada. ― e lido isto ― Jogou a revista no colo de Severus. ―, já não sei o que esperar ― constatou com falsa mágoa.

Uma solitária lágrima reluziu no canto do seu olho direito.

"Tenho que pensar em coisas tristes… muito tristes… Preciso de chorar de forma credível, se desejo que ele não desconfie de mim", constatou o loiro na sua mente.

― Ao menos podias ter-me dito em pessoa! Sou o teu afilhado ― exclamou a serpente, esquecendo por um instante de manter o discurso na terceira pessoa, demonstrando respeito pelos maiores e preservando o segredo do seu parentesco. ―, por amor a Salazar, qualquer pessoa assumiria que me comunicarias este tipo de notícias cara a cara, em vez disso tive de descobrir pelo artigo da sonsa ― "maravilhosa, fantástica, magnífica, gloriosa…", elogiou o menor interiormente ― Rita Skeeter? ― exclamou com tom sofrido e choroso. Os gémeos aproximaram-se prontamente a ele, começando a consolá-lo.

"Narcisa, não podias ter ficado quietinha no teu canto para não arruinar a minha reputação?", pensou o morcego com o seu famoso tique a ressurgir no rosto, causando um tremor na sua negra e fina sobrancelha. "Agora como é que vou enfrentar o meu afilhado? Como é que me vou fazer respeitar? Pior como é que vou dar a cara em Hogwarts? A Srta. Parkinson já deve ter definitivamente lido o artigo e informado todos os Slytherins… A minha vida terminou!"

― Mereces um Óscar pela tua atuação, Draquinho ― murmurou George ao ouvido do mais jovem membro daquela em breve famosa Tropa Destruidora.

― O que é um Óscar? ― perguntou Draco baixinho, para que o seu padrinho não escutasse o diálogo que compartia com os gémeos e se continuasse a martirizar durante mais um tempito, ponderando como deveria encarar o loiro, que sempre o vira como um modelo a seguir… Ou assim assumira Severus, desde que segurara o pequeno rebento pálido de bochechas rosadas e olhinhos cinza nos seus braços e fora nomeado padrinho da inocente e vulnerável criatura.

oOo

 _»_ _Sexta_ _-feira_ «

Draco acordou bem cedo, agarrando nuns quantos folhetos que vira num balcão da área de restauração e bar, do supermercado muggle e desceu até à cozinha. Colocou os panfletos em cima da mesa, ordenando-os corretamente, de seguida invocou uma pluma copiadora, procedendo a deixar um bilhete endereçado ao alvo da sua inocente partida e saiu, para que ninguém desconfiasse do seu envolvimento.

Os membros da Ordem da Fénix desceram com os estômagos a rugir, clamando alimento. Dirigiram-se à cozinha, deparando-se com um estranhamente ruborizado Mestre de Poções, que queimava uns papéis com fúria contida. Temendo ser apanhados no fogo cruzado, o Trio de Ouro retrocedeu e fugiu por amor à vida, deixando para trás um desavisado Sirius Black, que ignorante ao acontecimento entrou, tomando assento à mesa.

― Onde está o pequeno-almoço? Molly disse que deixaria tudo preparado e que seria só aquece…

― _Petrificus Totalus_! ― rugiu o Chefe da Casa das Serpentes, desaparecendo rumo ao seu dormitório.

No meio das cinzas, o bilhete que Draco forjara clamava:

"Snivellus, tomei a liberdade de selecionar alguns meios para corrigir esse teu gigantesco nariz. Quem diria que os muggles teriam inventado algo tão útil… Chama-se cirurgia plástica, deverias tentar… " O resto da mensagem permanecia um mistério, consumida pelas chamas abrasadoras da cólera de Severus Snape.

Os residentes retornaram à cozinha, escutando seguidamente o grito raivoso do morcego.

― Que ninguém se atreva a desfazer o feitiço durante pelo menos doze horas. A pessoa que me desobedeça e tente armar-se em herói… ― Todos os presentes entreolharam-se com receio. ― Sofrerá dolorosos encontros com as minhas mais terroríficas criações. Estou a precisar de uma cobaia para as minhas novas poções… Aceito como voluntário qualquer pessoa que se aproxime a três metros de distância do pulgoso de Black.

oOo

 _»_ _S_ _ábado_ «

Harry franziu a testa ao ver o seu rival da escola sentar-se à mesa com uma folha na mão, onde destacava um esboço da Dark Mark.

"O que é que ele está a tramar desta vez?", pensou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu com desconfiança.

Draco pegou num marcador muggle, que tomara "emprestado" do estojo de Hermione Granger e começou a copiar a imagem, desenhando-a no próprio braço.

― Acaso estás assim tão desesperado para ser um Death Eater, Malfoy? ― perguntou Ron de mau-grado.

― Não! ― respondeu o loiro sem deixar de olhar para o que estava a fazer, não fosse ele errar o design da sua " belíssima tatuagem".

― Então… ― retorquiu o ruivo.

― Então o quê?

― O que ele quer saber é o que é que estás a fazer? Não me digas que pensas tomar o lugar de espia de Snape? ― interrogou o adolescente de orbes esmeralda com incredulidade e porque não uma ponta de admiração.

― Não sejas parvo, Potter. Achas que tenho cara de suicida?

Os adultos começaram a entrar na cozinha, onde teria início uma nova reunião da Ordem, visando discutir como proceder face à perda de posição do Mestre de Poções como espião e como entrar em contacto com a única fonte de informação, Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy.

Sorridente, Draco levantou-se, correu até ao homem de negro e levantou a manga da camisa dele, revelando a marca no braço esquerdo do seu padrinho.

― Cool, certo!? Agora estamos a combinar… ― O professor baixou rapidamente a manga e saiu do recinto com um humor ainda mais negro do que o normal.

― Jovem Malfoy, poderia explicar-me por favor o que…

― Porque é que não existe uma marca para a Ordem? ― perguntou Draco, cortando a fala de Dumbledore ― Afinal, se os Death Eaters tem uma, o mais é lógico é que vocês também tenham uma. Ora vejamos, os maus tem a Dark Mark, como vocês são os bonzinhos… Light Mark? Entenderam? Dark, maus. Light, bons? ― Ao ver todos começarem a sair, seguiu-os clamando uma e outra vez: ― Onde é que vão? Estão-me a ignorar? Ainda não me disseram se podemos ter uma Light Mark? Ei! Respondam-me…

Obviamente o jovem herdeiro não deixou o assunto morrer aí, passando o resto do dia, a chatear os habitantes de Grimmauld Place com diferentes propostas para o design da Light Mark.

oOo

Sobre a secretária do quarto de Draco, descansava um caderno. Um vento forte soprou pela janela, movendo as folhas e parando na página onde constavam os pontos da lista alcançados no decorrer dessa semana.

-'-'-

 _(…)_

 _11) Dar pistas sobre a localização do quartel a pessoas aleatórias;_

 _12) Oferecer champô a Snape;_

 _13) Contar a Snape que os muggles inventaram a cirurgia plástica, pelo que já podem arranjar o nariz dele;_

 _14) Desenhar a Dark Mark, colocar o braço ao lado do de Snape e dizer que agora fazem par;_

 _15) Perguntar repetidamente porque não há uma Light Mark;_

 _(…)_


	5. Quarta Semana

**Capítulo 4 – Quarta Semana**

 _» Domingo_ «

Uma nova semana iniciava… e se os membros da Ordem da Fénix contavam com uma miraculosa reabilitação por parte de Draco Malfoy ou dos gémeos, Fred e George Weasley, pois… podiam ir já tirando o cavalinho da chuva, uma vez que, naquela casa, um novo dia só poderia significar novos problemas e travessuras por parte do Trio Diabólico.

oOo

Draco retrocedeu dois passos, enrugou a testa e esboçou uma expressão pensativa.

― Hmm… Não sei, não… Será!? Talvez… Hmm… O que é que achas? ― interrogou o Herdeiro Malfoy, virando-se levemente para a direita, encarando o seu interlocutor e ignorante cúmplice na belíssima carreira criminosa que apenas começava a decolar.

― Kreatcher ser grato por servir o venerável e honrado jovem Amo Malfoy.

― Não foi isso que eu te perguntei, mas tudo bem, é sempre bom ser amado pela serventia. Além de que não é como se necessitasse realmente da opinião de um estúpido elfo doméstico. Sou plenamente consciente da minha própria genialidade! ― exclamou o loiro de orbes cinzas enevoadas, que pareciam agoirar uma tremenda tempestade a encaminhar-se em direção a Grimmauld Place, dando meia volta e retornando aos seus aposentos ― Não esqueças as tuas ordens ― falou com tom autoritário, desaparecendo de seguida pela porta da cozinha, bocejando ligeiramente.

O cansaço havia-o alcançado por fim, mas nem mesmo assim fora possível escurecer o deliciado semblante do mago que já imaginava interiormente a colheita que faria dos suculentos frutos do seu árduo trabalho.

Essa noite, Draco dormiu que nem um bebé…

Um sorriso de orelha a orelha era facilmente perceptível na face angelical que nada combinava com os futuros desastres que surgiriam em breve na Sede da afamada Ordem da Fénix.

oOo

» _Segunda-feira_ «

Uma breve, mas potente chama esverdeada assolou a lareira da sala, cedendo passagem à matriarca da numerosa e ruiva família Weasley.

Molly sacudiu a fuligem de cima dos ombros e limpou as mãos ao vestido vermelho-vinho que portava, rumando em direção à cozinha. Mal pisou o solo da divisão, a mulher apercebeu-se quase de imediato que algo estava extremamente errado: à sua frente encontrava-se Kreatcher.

O mesmo Kreatcher que não aparecera na cozinha durante semanas e que ressonava agora sonoramente, abraçado a um frasco de comilhos de vampiro, murmurando algo incompreensível que parecia envolver algumas palavras definitivamente suspeitas e altamente preocupantes, tais como "mestre", "ordens" e "missão". Tais palavras unidas na mesma oração, não poderiam significar nada para além de problemas, com o nome Draco Malfoy gravado em letras garrafais e extremamente luminosas.

A curvilínea senhora circundou a figura que dormitava vulneravelmente no frio e feio piso de mosaico cinza desgasto e sem brilho, devido à passagem do tempo, e caminhou até ao balcão de forma a dar início aos preparativos para o pequeno-almoço.

Ignorante dos poderosos feitiços élficos que protegiam aquela área da cozinha, Molly começou a cantarolar uma melodia popular do momento que escutara dos membros mais jovens da família e pegou num avental florido…

oOo

O ruído de um estrondo foi prosseguido pela barulheira causada pelos passos apressados de várias pessoas que percorriam ansiosamente o corredor do primeiro andar, encaminhando-se velozmente rumo às escadas, que rangiam sonoramente em protesto pelo excesso de peso e movimento inadvertido por parte dos revoltosos inquilinos da moradia Black.

A tropa de jovens adolescentes "trajados a rigor" correu sem descanso em direção à origem da potencial catástrofe que os despertara instantes antes, não querendo perder tempo a trocar de roupa sequer, para averiguar a origem do inesperado incidente.

O primeiro a entrar na cozinha foi um apavorado adolescente de olhos azuis-céu, portando um pijama verde-água com coelhinhos brancos que se moviam com pulos ligeiros e comiam cenouras a cada certo tempo, secundado pelos seus sempre fiéis comparsas. Harry, com os seus óculos tortos, que insistiam em pender para o lado e o cabelo espetado claramente despenteado, vestia um conjunto celeste com ilustrações de vassouras de corrida a perseguir uma pequena snitch, simulando um famoso jogo de um Torneio Mundial de Quidditch. Hermione, por sua vez, exibia uma camisa de dormir branca que lhe chegava pouco abaixo dos joelhos, com um simples mas bonito bordado, que simulava flores e lacinhos sobre a parte superior do peito.

― Mãe! ― gritou Ron exaltado, correndo em auxílio de Molly.

Harry e Hermione uniram-se a ele na contenda por erguer a mulher do solo, evitando assim que cambaleasse, pendendo gravemente para os lados… ora para a direita , ora para a esquerda… sendo rapidamente amparada pelo Trio de Ouro.

― Malfoy! ― gritou o Weasley furioso, ao detetar o culpado pelo incidente que vitimara a sua querida mãe ― O que é que tu fizeste, seu elfo idiota?

Kreatcher bufou e Hermione lançou um olhar recriminador ao amigo, que escolheu ignorá-la sem pensar duas vezes no assunto, visto que a última afronta da criatura afetara a sua mãe que nada havia feito para o agredir ou ofender.

Não demorou muito para que a loira figura entrasse na cozinha. Draco parecia nunca estar desalinhado, ainda quando se apresentara em pijama, este não possuía uma única ruga nas suas vestes ou um simples fio de cabelo fora do lugar. O tecido prateado ressaltava na escuridão da cozinha mal iluminada, parecendo moldar-se graciosamente contra o seu corpo, demonstrando assim a sua superior qualidade quando comparado com as vestimentas dos restantes presentes.

― Que foi? ― questionou o rapaz com uma expressão de pura inocência, esfregando o olho direito com cara de sono, completando um quadro que seria totalmente adorável, se a pobre Senhora Weasley não se encontrasse praticamente debruçada sobre o corpo dos dois garotos do Trio de Ouro com uma expressão ligeiramente dolorida na sua redonda face.

― Ainda tens a lata de perguntar isso!? ― gritou o jovem Weasley.

― Mas pode-se saber que barulheira é esta? ― Os leões estremeceram ao escutar o som daquela tenebrosa, mas familiar voz.

― Roniquin está a ser mau comigo, padrinho ― disse Draco com manha, escondendo-se atrás de Severus e utilizando-o efetivamente como um poderoso escudo.

― Pft! ― O Mestre de Poções bufou em desagrado, dando meia volta e regressando ao dormitório. ― Se isso é tudo… guardem silêncio e deixem as pessoas dormirem em paz.

― M-Mas… Mas… ― gaguejou Ron sem saber o que dizer em sua defesa.

― Sim, padrinho, não há nada com o que se preocupar. Podes regressar ao teu quarto e descansar tranquilo, não queremos que nada de mal aconteça ao bebé.

Severus fulminou o loiro com o olhar e abriu a boca para reclamar, sendo impedido pelo afilhado que o empurrou para fora da cozinha, acompanhando-o até ao primeiro andar, querendo salvaguardar a sua segurança vital.

― Agora tudo faz sentido… ― murmurou Hermione para si mesma, vendo o duo de serpentes abandonar o recinto.

― O que é que faz sentido, Herm? ― perguntou Harry com curiosidade.

― O favoritismo que o Professor Snape sempre demonstrou ter em relação a Malfoy desde o mesmíssimo instante em que pisámos as masmorras do castelo.

― Sim, agora que penso nisso… não importava quão atrasado ele chegasse às aulas, nunca era castigado, uma vez nem sequer chegou a aparecer e ainda assim Snape nem se deu ao trabalho de anotar a falta…

― Já tu e o Ron recebiam castigo atrás de castigo se chegassem ainda que fosse um segundo sequer depois da hora ― concluiu a jovem leoa, recebendo acenos de concordância por parte dos seus dois amigos.

oOo

A hora do almoço estava cada vez mais próxima e não havia forma de que Kreatcher deixasse uma única alma entrar na cozinha, muito menos aproximar-se à área destinada à preparação de alimentos, pelo que Sirius, como adulto responsável que afirmava ser, dispôs-se a tomar a situação nas suas mãos e preparar ele mesmo o almoço.

"Já foi suficiente ficar sem pequeno-almoço… Nada, nem ninguém se colocará entre mim e uma bem merecida refeição", pensou o animago, aproximando-se cautelosamente à cozinha, apenas para ser lançado pelo ar e terminar a bater contra um móvel, graças à magia protetora do elfo.

― Já chega! ― gritou o homem ― Draco, desce agora mesmo e arranja esta confusão!

oOo

As horas foram passando e a tensão em Grimmauld Place ia subindo a pique de forma alarmante.

― Não tarda nada está na hora de jantar e ainda nem almoçámos! ― reclamou Ron, com os braços cruzados. Mesmo sentado, as suas pernas moviam-se impacientemente, batendo os pés contra o solo.

― Vá lá, Rony, devias dar mais valor ao esforço do Draco ― disse um dos gémeos com um brilho travesso no olhar, inclinando-se sobre o seu homónimo e murmurando algo no seu ouvido.

― Sim, Rony, o teu futuro esposo está a esforçar-se em cozinhar algo delicioso! ― exclamou o outro gémeo com um tom malicioso.

O diálogo foi interrompido pela aparição de Kreatcher a anunciar que a refeição estava enfim pronta a ser servida e que se dirigissem à Sala de Jantar, pois estavam impossibilitados de entrar na cozinha por ordem do seu Amo Draco.

― Hya! Eu sou teu amo, não esse Mini-Lucius! ― gritou Sirius furioso, esbracejando comicamente.

― Não vale a pena reclamar, Sirius, ele nunca te dará ouvidos, pelo menos Malfoy mantém-no controlado.

― Controlado!? Chamas a isto controlado, Rem? Molly ainda está de cama…

― Não coloques a culpa no elfo, Sirius, a Molly estava exausta de cozinhar para todos nós, dia sim e dia também. Para além de ajudar nas reuniões, ela ainda tem de se encarregar da limpeza e das compras, pois Kreatcher só limpa o quarto de Draco e faz os mandatos que este lhe pede, para não falar de que tem as suas próprias responsabilidades na Toca.

― Ele enfeitiçou-a! ― enfatizou o animago.

― Foi inofensivo.

― Inofensivo, o caralho! Fez-me voar pela casa e bater contra os móveis!

― Isso foi porque eras tu. Kreatcher nunca faria o mesmo a outra pessoa, tu és uma exceção ― retorquiu Remus, tentando amenizar o volume da discussão.

― Sim, Sirius… ― disse George.

― Todos sabemos que és… ― continuou Fred, observando o irmão com uma mirada cúmplice.

― … especial! ― concluíram os gémeos em uníssono com um sorriso sardónico.

― Exato, primo, nada disso teria acontecido se não o tivesses traído. Kreatcher é o teu esposo, devias ter vergonha na cara. Olha que traí-lo com Granger ― disse Draco, encaminhando-se à Sala de Jantar com a loiça e os talheres a levitarem atrás dele e ordenando tudo sobre a mesa, conforme manda a etiqueta da elite mágica. ― Pensei que tinhas melhor gosto…

― Seu… ― exclamaram os leões entre-dentes, preparados para defender a honra da jovem Gryffindor.

― A sério, Granger, és inteligente, tenho a certeza que consegues melhor do que um cão indisciplinado que tem uma tara por elfos domésticos. Além de que ele é um homem de família com filhos e tudo! Queres que te acusem de destruir uma família? ― perguntou, virando-se para trás e regressando à cozinha para ir buscar o banquete que tanto esforço colocara ao preparar.

Draco saiu, esboçando um sorriso tenebroso que ninguém notou.

"Mal posso esperar para ver…"

oOo

Momentos depois, Draco regressou à Sala de Jantar e sentou-se ao lado do Mestre de Poções.

Ao ver os olhares desconfiados por parte dos leões residentes, o loiro levou a colher ao prato e comeu um pedacinho do risotto que prepara para a entrada, levando-os a confiar minimamente nas suas habilidades culinárias. Afinal de contas, Draco não se iria envenenar a ele mesmo, certo?

O Trio de Ouro experimentou a comida com uma mordida tímida, mastigando-a cuidadosamente. Os estalos de uma substância crocante alarmou os leões, levando-os a cuspir o alimento rapidamente sobre o guardanapo.

Ron olhou para o conteúdo que acabara de mastigar…

― A… A… Aranha! ― gritou o jovem de olhos esbugalhados, cedendo ao choque e caindo ao chão inanimado.

Draco pegou no guardanapo e cobriu o rosto, escondendo o sorriso de pura diversão.

Sirius agarrou rapidamente na colher e moveu o seu risotto exaustivamente à procura de aranhas e afins. Os restantes presentes seguiram o seu exemplo, encontrando ingredientes, no mínimo, peculiares.

― Acaso isto é o que eu penso que é? ― perguntou Hermione com nojo, fitando as patas de barata que "decoravam" a sua porção de risotto.

Enquanto os Gryffindors analisavam a refeição com afinco, Draco e Severus comiam tranquilamente as suas doses livres de ingredientes surpresa.

― Mas qual foi a ideia, Malfoy? ― questionou Harry, deslizando o prato para o lado ao sentir que poderia vomitar a qualquer momento perante a visão das patas peludas da tarântula, que poderia ou não ser irmã, prima ou parente afastada, da que Ron mastigara apenas instantes antes.

― Do que é que estás a falar? ― respondeu o loiro com fingida inocência.

― Sabes perfeitamente do que é que estou a falar ― respondeu, apontando para o seu prato.

― Não compreendo ― respondeu Draco sem sequer olhar para ele e levando uma nova colherada à boca, fazendo um ruído de satisfação. Sirius não podendo conter mais a náusea ao ver o menor banquetear-se, saiu a correr da sala para terminar a vomitar na sanita do quarto de banho mais próximo.

Severus terminou a sua dose, limpou os lábios e perguntou qual delícia serviriam de seguida, levando o Trio de Ouro a unir-se à sinfonia de vómitos que ecoava pelas paredes da mansão.

― Atrevo-me a pensar que as vossas refeições foram as únicas que escaparam ilesas ― murmurou Remus na direção do par de serpentes, revolvendo o risotto de centopeia que lhe fora servido.

― Óbviamente! Eu nunca poderia comer algo assim e muito menos serviria esse tipo de comida a um gestante ― constatou Draco com uma expressão angelical a embargar a sua face. ― O bebé não tem culpa da falta de gosto da mamã ― disse o loiro, apontando para Harry que não alcançara a sair da sala. O adolescente de óculos eternamente tortos encontrava-se apoiado na parede ao lado da porta, vomitando todo o seu conteúdo estomacal.

― Juro… Juro que… Argh… ― Uma nova onda de vómito impediu o moreno de prosseguir com a sua ameaça.

oOo

» _Terça-feira_ «

Draco suspirou aborrecidamente.

Ninguém queria brincar com ele. E tanto que ele se esforçara em orquestrar aquelas "inocentes" partidas.

O loiro tormento encontrava-se deprimido e encarcerado no seu quarto.

"Tinham mesmo de me colocar em prisão domiciliária? Nem sequer me deixam sair do quarto para comer", pensou o Slytherin ao ver o elfo doméstico de Sirius aparatar com uma travessa cheia dos mais deliciosos manjares.

— Kreatcher veio servir-lhe o jantar, Amo.

— Agora não tenho fome. Podes deixar o tabuleiro na secretária.

A criatura obedeceu, desaparendo logo de seguida.

"Esses trogloditas... Como ousam enfeitiçar a porta do meu quarto e confiscar-me a varinha…?"

Draco soltou um bufido de indignação, pegou no caderno e releu a lista com um sorriso travesso.

"Isto exige retaliação. Mas… a vingança é um prato que se serve frio e eu sou uma pessoa paciente, pelo que vou deixá-los pensar que o castigozinho insosso e sem graça deles funcionou. Ah! Bando de ingénuos… Deveriam saber que ninguém castiga um Malfoy a menos que também se apelide Malfoy e só se o nome próprio for Narcisa."

— Vou mostrar-lhes que quando quero posso seguir regras…

» _Quarta-feira_ «

Draco havia despertado de muito bom humor e este só melhorou ainda mais ao constatar que a sua porta tinha sido destrancada tal como Remus havia dito.

"Agora… É hora de pôr mãos à obra...", pensou o jovem esfregando as mãos ansiosamente. "O velho vem hoje e devo demonstrar que me sei comportar, pelo que nada de coisas interessantes e divertidas. Devo preparar-me para um dia de aborrecimento. Mas se tenho de sofrer, assegurar-me-ei de não sofrer sozinho", um sorriso nada inocente aflorou nos lábios rosados da serpente.

oOo

Se os membros da Ordem achavam que tinham sofrido com as traquinices de Draco nas últimas semanas, estavam enganados…

"Um Draco Malfoy bem comportado é mil vezes mais irritante que um Draco Malfoy com complexo de trickster. Ok! Definitivamente não foi boa ideia aceitar a sugestão de Hermione de fazer uma maratona de Supernatural para celebrar a instalação da nossa nova televisão", pensou Harry com os seus botões.

"Mas sem dúvida são parecidos… Malfoy e Loki… Ah! É verdade agora é Gabriel", corrigiu-se mentalmente. A noite passada tinha finalmente descoberto que este era na verdade um arcanjo e não qualquer arcanjo… mas Gabriel, o Mensageiro de Deus e não um simples deus pagão.

"Acaso Malfoy será um filho perdido do Deus das Travessuras? Parece-me perfeitamente plausível. Mas isso faria dele um Nefilim e ele é tudo menos angelical..."

— Como é que é possível que Malfoy seja mais chato quando age corretamente do que quando anda por aí a jogar partidas em cima de toda a gente? Vou dar em louco!

— Como eu te entendo… — murmurou Harry com a exaustão a aflorar na sua voz — Já não aguento mais ouvir a voz dele.

— Se fosse só isso…

— Não entendo porque é que estão a reclamar tanto — interrompeu Hermione. — Primeiro reclamavam que ele não se comportava e agora que ele está de facto a começar a agir como um ser humano respeitável vocês reclamam também!?

— Oh! Mas é claro que tu tinhas de estar do lado do Freak das Regras — cuspiu Ron com desdém.

— Que eu saiba não há nada de errado em seguir as regras.

— Ninguém disse o contrário, Herm. — Harry interpôs-se entre ambos, tentando amenizar o ambiente. — É só que Malfoy virou um fanático do dia para a noite...

— É estranho — disse Ron.

— É inconcebível — acrescentou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

— Pois eu acho que é bom que ele finalmente tenha ganho juízo naquela cabeça…

— Ainda penso que isto cheira a problemas — concluiu o ruivo, dando a conversa por terminada e saindo da divisão.

oOo

Albus Dumbledore não sabia como reagir à nova natureza do Slytherin.

Obviamente estava feliz de vê-lo seguir pelo caminho do bem e do que é correto, mas… tê-lo atrás dele as vinte e quatro horas como fiel escudeiro… Bom… Era…por assim dizer...no mínimo... estranho…

— Conhecem as regras — exclamou Draco na direção dos gémeos Weasley que haviam decidido passar por Grimmauld Place e mostrar a sua mais recente invenção ao seu irmão honorário.

— Mas, Dray — disseram em uníssono.

— Nem mas, nem meio mas. Regras são regras e foram feitas para serem cumpridas. É uma falta de respeito para com o Mestre — Dumbledore suspirou derrotado. — não acatar às ordens que ele tão encarecidamente deu para a proteção de todo o Mundo Mágico.

Para enfatizar a sua novíssima atitude reformada, Draco havia começado a chamar Mestre ao Diretor, afirmando que este era o seu exemplo a seguir.

— Já está bom, jovem Malfoy, penso que eles já entenderam que não podem trazer as invenções deles para a Sede da Ordem — disse Dumbledore, interrompendo o sermão que o menor estava a dar a Fred e George.

— Sim, oh sábio — respondeu o adolescente prostando-se no solo e fazendo uma exagerada reverência com os braços estendidos que arrancou risadas ao duo de ruivos.

oOo

Os membros da Ordem reuniram-se na sala para discutir a informação que Lucius Malfoy lhes havia facultado. Sendo esta de índole sensível, Dumbledore pediu aos menores de idade que se retirassem e regressassem aos seus quartos até que alguém os fosse informar que o jantar estava pronto.

Para espanto de quem ainda não havia presenciado a nova atitude do jovem Malfoy, o loiro jogou-se ao chão uma vez mais, fazendo uma reverência extremamente exagerada e entoando as já tão conhecidas e desesperantes palavras que ninguém conseguia, nem queria aturar mais.

— Sim, oh sábio.

— Não sabia que tinhas isso em ti, Dumbledore — exclamou Sirius, esboçando um sorriso de diversão. — Diz lá que feitiço é que usaste para o domesticar!?

oOo

» _Sexta-feira_ «

O sol raiou e certo loiro despertou com um sorriso de plena satisfação.

"Ontem foi divertido… Mas já é tempo de virar o jogo", Draco levantou-se, pegou na roupa que iria vestir esse dia e dirigiu-se ao quarto de banho para tomar o seu merecido duche.

Logo passaria pelo quarto que dividiam Fred e George para lhes expôr o seu novo plano.

Era uma ideia genial, mas precisaria de assistência para que fosse perfeito.

oOo

Estava quase lá, mais dois ou três passos e teria atingido a meta, mas eis que o pulguento se mete no meio do caminho e tenta entrar primeiro.

Fazendo uso de um velho número do Profeta Diário que permanecera, até então, esquecido em cima da mesa de canto, Draco enrola o jornal e bate com ele no nariz de Sirius.

— Os cães têm de tratar dos seus assuntos lá fora. Essas as sãos regras, Padfoot. O quarto de banho é de uso exclusivo para humanos — exclamou o loiro, aproveitando a distração do maior para entrar no quarto de banho e trancar a porta.

— Mas… eu sou humano — murmurou Black ainda em choque, petrificado frente à porta.

Vários minutos depois, ainda era possível ver Sirius parado frente à porta do quarto de banho assemelhando-se a uma estátua.

— Passa-se algo, Sirius? — perguntou Remus, estranhando o gesto confuso do amigo e aproximando-se a este, colocando a mão no ombro do mesmo.

— Draco, seu filho da…

— Devias ter cuidado com o que dizes. Não te esqueças que a mãe dele é tua prima — disse o lobisomem, interrompendo as palavras do amigo.

— … da muito senhora sua mãe — retificou o animago. — Eu sou um ser humano porque raios é que tenho de fazer as minhas necessidades na rua?

— Porque essas são as regras — respondeu a jovem serpente, saindo da divisão, enquanto secava o cabelo com uma toalha de rosto rumo ao quarto dos gémeos Weasley.

— Deixa já essa merdice das regras! — gritou Black fora de si.

— Por mim tudo bem. Mas depois não te esqueças que foste tu que pediste isso, priminho — respondeu Draco, piscando o olho traquinamente.

oOo

Albergados pela escuridão do quarto, o Trio Demoníaco discutia o plano para esse dia.

— Tens a certeza que queres mesmo fazer isso? — perguntou George.

— Sim, vai ser divertido.

— Mesmo correndo risco da nossa mãe acreditar? — continuou Fred.

— Sim, vale a pena o risco, apenas para poder ver a cara deles.

— Muito bem. Avancemos conforme planeado — disseram os gémeos em uníssono.

— Ok! E por favor que um de vocês acenda a luz ou abra as cortinas. Este ambiente já começa a parecer um pouco tétrico demais e o plano para hoje é tudo menos tenebroso.

— Bom. Isso depende do teu ponto de vista — voltaram a dizer os gémeos a uma só voz.

Fred levantou-se para acender a luz, enquanto George abria ligeiramente as cortinas.

oOo

O Trio de Ouro entrou na cozinha sendo surpreendido pela decoração festiva.

— Então a que se deve isto? — perguntou o ruivo com curiosidade.

— Não me lembro de termos agendado nenhum evento festivo para hoje — prosseguiu Hermione, passando mentalmente uma lista de todas as festividades existentes no Mundo Mágico.

— Mas é claro que não saberiam — disse George.

— Afinal era para ser uma surpresa — constatou Fred.

— E a surpresa é… — disse Harry, aguardando ansiosamente que alguém lhe respondesse.

— Bom, visto que o nosso maninho não se decide a dar o passo seguinte no seu relacionamento com o Draquinho…

— … decidimos planear a Festa de Noivado nós mesmos.

— Mas de que raios é que vocês estão a falar? — gritou o Ron com o rosto ruborizado de raiva.

— Ora, não fiques envergonhado, Roniquin — exclamaram os gémeos em uníssono, passando os braços por cima de cada um dos ombros do menor. — Vai ser algo memorável que ficará para sempre na história como o pedido de casamento mais romântico da história.

— Quem é que vai pedir quem em casamento? — interrogou a Matriarca Weasley com um sorriso compreensivo e maternal.

— Roniquin vai pedir o Draquinho em casamento — cantarolaram os gémeos idênticos.

— Oh! — A mulher levou as mãos à boca pelo espanto e aproximou-se ao menor dos seus filhos varões, oferecendo-lhe um abraço amoroso. — Não fazia ideia que o vosso relacionamento era tão sério, meu amor. É verdade que o Draco tem um caráter forte e complicado, mas sei que no fundo é um bom rapaz que te fará muito feliz.

Ron não podia crer que a sua própria mãe tivesse acreditado na historieta que Malfoy havia inventado.

Por detrás de Molly, os gémeos partilharam um olhar cúmplice e um sorriso traquina.

O seu Draquinho não fazia ideia no que é que se estava a meter. Uma vez que a sua santa mãe metia algo na cabeça não havia forma de a fazer mudar de ideias.

"Acho que no fim de contas… Draco passará mesmo a fazer parte da família", pensaram os gémeos, retornando aos seus afazeres. A festa não se iria preparar sozinha.

oOo

Draco tinha passado dia todo trancado no quarto a ler comics de super-heróis, não querendo correr o risco de ser relacionado à sua última travessura e arruiná-la antes de que esta tivesse sido concretizada.

oOo

Os gémeos subiram até ao quarto do seu irmão honorário e muito possivelmente futuro cunhado.

Bateram à porta e entraram.

— Muito bem. Está tudo pronto — disseram em uníssono.

— Não te esqueças de aparentar espanto — aconselhou Fred.

— Sim, talvez até soltar umas poucas lágrimas para que seja mais realista — disse George, mantendo o seu próprio plano debaixo dos panos.

Se dele dependesse, o loiro passaria a ser verdadeiramente seu irmão e o Trio Demoníaco poderia atazanar o juízo a toda a família. Também não era como se o jovem Slytherin parecesse realmente insatisfeito com a ideia ou interessado em outra pessoa.

oOo

Após muito choro e abraços, Draco havia por fim conseguido afastar-se da sua autodenominada sogra (estava mais para uma segunda mãe) que não havia cessado de dar-lhe conselhos sobre como lidar com Ron e o seu temperamento especial. E encontrava-se agora felizmente na companhia dos gémeos a discutir a sua última realização, enquanto o dito ruivo menor choramingava pelos cantos, pois Molly já o considerava praticamente casado com a serpente e este não via forma de fugir do seu triste fado.

— Se nos pusermos a pensar seriamente no assunto… As capas dão um look muito mais cool que os mantos e as túnicas que nós magos utilizamos.

— Continuo sem compreender qual é a tua ideia, Dray — disse George.

— Ora, acaso não é óbvio!? A Ordem da Fénix é composta pelos Heróis do Mundo Mágico. Aqueles que livrarão a sociedade de todo o mal, pelo que é só de esperar que façam juz ao título.

— E… — continuou Fred, aguardando uma explicação mais elaborada.

— A Ordem devia vestir-se de acordo com o seu estatuto heróico. Talvez até mesmo usar umas máscaras e criar uns codenames dignos de super-heróis.

Os gémeos negaram com a cabeça, concluindo que deixar o menor sem vigilância durante grandes períodos de tempo poderia não ser uma decisão muito sábia da sua parte.

— O que é que acham de Carrot Head para o vosso irmão e… Hm… Glasses para Potter e Human Dictionary para a Granger… Hmm… Esperem, sei que posso fazer melhor… — murmurou o loiro, ponderando quais seriam os nomes adequados.

Os gémeos sorriram resignadamente, antes de começar a fazer as suas próprias sugestões para os vestuários e alias que a Ordem da Fénix poderia adotar num futuro próximo.

oOo

A noite já ia longa quando o loiro deixou cair a cabeça na almofada.

Essa havia sido uma semana extremamente produtiva.

Dentro da gaveta da mesa de cabeceira, repousava o caderno com a infame lista de travessuras que ainda aguardava a Ordem da Fénix.

-'-'-

 _(…)_

 _16.) Colocar os ingredientes de poções no balcão da cozinha;_

 _17.) Impedir que alguém entre na cozinha, para não perturbar a sua coleção ou retirá-la;_

 _18.) Cada vez que Sirius for ao quarto de banho bater-lhe com um jornal e dizer para tratar dos seus assuntos lá fora;_

 _19.) Cada vez que Dumbledore disser algo, assentir e responder "Sim, oh sábio";_

 _20.) Insistir que devem começar usar capas em vez de mantos;_

 _(…)_

* * *

Notas:

Não sei bem porquê, mas quanto mais avanço na história mais começa a parecer que isto vai realmente acabar em slash.

Preferem que mantenha o yaoi meramente como insinuações resultantes das travessuras de Draco ou vamos esticar isto até onde der?

Bom, espero que tenham gostado.

Kissus


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

» _Domingo_ «

Ainda nem havia nascido o sol quando os gémeos Weasley surgiram pela lareira, dirigindo-se de seguida para o quarto do seu querido irmão honorário. Com cuidado, para não fazerem ruído e terminar a acordar os restantes habitantes sem querer, subiram delicadamente pela escadaria, assegurando-se de caminhar lentamente na pontinha dos pés, atravessaram o corredor, parando em frente da porta do loiro tormento daquela concorrida casa.

Abriram a porta sem que o dono do quarto desse sinais de ter despertado com a intrusão. Caminharam silenciosamente e sentaram-se na poltrona que descansava ao lado do leito. Fred no assento do cadeirão e George no repouso para o braço da peça de mobiliário.

— Quem diria!? Quando está a dormir parece mesmo um anjinho — murmurou o gémeo mais velho com admiração, observando os belos e pacíficos rasgos faciais do menor.

Um sorriso tímido adornava a já lindíssima face do jovem herdeiro Malfoy.

— É verdade — concordou George. — Mas já está na altura de despertarmos o diabinho que conhecemos e tanto amamos. Afinal… foi ele quem nos pediu para conseguirmos isto — Apontou para o saco que repousava no colo de Fred.

— Sinceramente não entendo porque motivo ele poderia necessitar algo assim — disse Fred, retirando um misterioso livro do interior da sacola.

oOo

Aproveitando a ausência dos adultos, que tinham saído numa missão ultra-mega-secreta cuja verdadeira natureza fora negada aos jovens magos da casa, o Trio Demoníaco decidiu colocar as mãos à obra.

Após vários e exaustivos… minutos, Fred e George deixaram escapar um suspiro de alívio enquanto examinavam a sua obra de arte.

"Como é que será que se está a safar o nosso Draquinho?", pensaram os gémeos, desviando a sua atenção para as escadas onde era possível ver o loiro a dar ordens a torto e a direito a um muito atarefado, mas satisfeito, elfo doméstico que se desdobrava para atender todos os pedidos à letra, não querendo decepcionar o nobre Amo de sangue-puro que o destino lhe tinha presenteado.

oOo

A Ordem em pleno adentrou na sala de Grimmauld Place, deparando-se com o tão afamado trio que os encarava com um sorriso travesso.

— Deviam ir tomar um banho e trocar de roupa — disse Hermione, entrando na sala acompanhada pelos seus inseparáveis amigos leões.

— Sim, as vossas túnicas parecem já ter tido melhores dias — acrescentou Harry, sem poder deixar de notar o olhar maquiavélico do membro mais jovem da família Malfoy.

— O que é que estás a planear desta vez!? — perguntou, meio que acusando, Harry.

— Eu!? Nada! — respondeu na direção do Trio de Ouro, virando-se seguidamente para os adultos que tremeram ao sentirem-se no centro das atenções daquelas analíticas orbes prateadas. — Como é que correu a missão "secreta"? — perguntou Draco, arrastando a última palavra.

"Não pode ser!", pensaram os membros da Ordem da Fénix. "É impossível. Não há forma de que ele saiba do que se tratava a nossa missão."

— Quero um relatório completo. Como é que fizeram para plantar a escuta na mansão do tipo sem nariz?

— O quê!? Como é que sabes disso? — exclamou Sirius escandalizado.

— Acaso pensaram que não ia notar o desaparecimento de uma escuta, bem como de um filtro de odor? A sério, padrinho, esperava melhor de ti. Olha que roubar uma das minhas poções…

— Foi uma ideia de última hora. Não havia tempo para fazer o filtro a partir do zero e tu tens dúzias no teu armário — defendeu-se o Mestre de Poções.

— E a escuta? — voltou a questionar o jovem de cabelos platinados.

— Honestamente, tens tantas que não pensámos que alguma vez te fosses aperceber — esclareceu Sirius Black.

— Hmm… O que é fizeram com o resto?

— O resto? — perguntou Remus, unindo-se à discussão pela primeira vez — De que resto é que ele está a falar, Sirius? — acusou o licantropo.

— Assim que foste tu quem invadiu o meu armário, priminho? — O ex-recluso fez-se o desentendido e olhou para o teto como se não soubesse do que estava a ser acusado. — Quero o meu replicador de matéria de volta. Intacto! — acrescentou rapidamente.

— Pois… Em relação a isso…

— Sim?

— Posso devolvê-lo, mas… Intacto!? — O último Black levou a mão ao interior da túnica, retirando um embrulho deformado.

— O que é que fizeste com a minha obra-prima?

— Bom… O que é que querias que eu fizesse, Draco? A tentação era demasiado grande. — O loiro pegou no embrulho que nada tinha a ver com o que havia sido roubado do seu quarto. — Inventaste algo fenomenal, até diria mesmo inédito. É claro que tinha de experimentá-lo e…

— E? — Abriu o embrulho, fechando-o imediatamente, corando violentamente. — Porque é que… Esta forma… Mas que merda é esta?

— Olha essa boca! — Molly deu um passo em frente e colocou as mãos na cintura. — Nenhum membro da minha família diz palavras feias. Acaso queres que te lave a boca com sabão? — O loiro de olhos prateados olhou para a matriarca Weasley com uma expressão de incredulidade. — Se não acreditas em mim, pergunta ao teu noivo.

"Meu quê? Oh! Pelas barbas de Merlin, será possível que Molly ainda creia que eu… que nós… Merda!", Draco pousou os olhos no ruivo menor por um breve instante e regressou a sua atenção ao foco inicial da conversa.

— Explicação, agora! — exigiu, apontando para o embrulho que parecia queimar as suas mãos.

— Como eu estava a dizer. Quis testar as aplicações que poderia dar à tua invenção e… meio que travou nessa forma.

— Travou!? Porque razão irias querer uma réplica… bom… disso!?

— Ora! Porque motivo é que achas que faria algo assim? Para o utilizar, ora essa.

— U-Utilizar!? — gritou espantado, largando o embrulho que caiu ao chão, revelando o seu conteúdo proíbido.

O que se seguiu a essa inesperada revelação foi impronunciável…

— Molly! — gritou Arthur, agarrando a esposa que se queria lançar sobre o "inocente e casto" Black — Seu pervertido, como é que te atreves a carregar uma coisa dessas por aí e mostrá-la a menores, ainda por cima.

— Quem é o modelo original? — perguntou Minerva McGonagall com uma ligeira curiosidade.

— Eu, obviamente! De outra forma onde iriam encontrar um espécime tão bem avantajado — respondeu o animago com orgulho desmedido.

— Tirem já essa coisa daqui — ordenou Molly, livrando-se do agarre do marido e apontando o dedo indicador na direção do infrator. — Cópia ou original não me interessa, mas tirem essa pouca vergonha daqui agora mesmo.

A sala já havia sido desimpedida, quando o Diretor Albus Dumbledore abriu a boca pela primeira vez.

— A que se deve a decoração infantil?

— Antes deste… percalço, tínhamos planeado fazer um Baby Shower — respondeu Draco, ainda com as mãos a tremer.

— Mas que ideia maravilhosa, querido — disse Molly, avançando até ao menor e abraçando-o pelas costas —, mas primeiro deixa-me acompanhar-te até ao quarto de banho. Precisas de lavar as mãos… "e de um obliviate também, com certeza" — completou interiormente, pegando na varinha discretamente. — "E que seja coletivo, ninguém necessitava de ter visto aquilo. Eu sem dúvida preferia não tê-lo feito."

oOo

Após ter lavado as mãos e o choque ter desvanecido ligeiramente, Draco decidiu regressar à carga. Afinal de contas ainda lhe deviam um relatório completo sobre a missão. Mal podia esperar para escutar as peripécias que haviam ocorrido enquanto a Ordem se dispunha a plantar a escuta na mansão Riddle.

Insatisfeito por haver recebido o famoso mantra "é confidencial", o loiro de olhos prateados optou por retomar os seus planos prévios e dessa forma proceder com uma vingançazinha perfeitamente "inocente".

oOo

» _Segunda-feira_ «

Draco suspirou pela enésima vez…

— O que é que se passa, maninho? — perguntou George ao vê-lo tão desanimado.

O jovem Slytherin observou os fatos de super-heróis que Kreatcher confeccionara segundo as suas especificações e logo para a lista de codenames para os membros da Ordem da Fénix.

— Preciso de ideias frescas…

— Ideias é o nosso nome do meio! — exclamaram os gémeos Weasley em uníssono.

— Tenho de encontrar um modo de colocar a Ordem nestas fatiotas dê por onde der, mas estou sob vigilância constante. Não posso dar um passo sem ter alguém a respirar-me no pescoço… literalmente — recordou um peculiar trio que parecia ter feito da sua missão pessoal segui-lo a todos os lados, já nem podia tomar banho descansado.

— Considera-o feito — disseram os ruivos em uma só voz.

oOo

» _Terça-feira_ «

Com olhos enevoados pelo sono, os residentes de Grimmauld Place dirigiram-se à cozinha em busca de um delicioso e nutritivo pequeno-almoço, sem tirar os olhos de cima da serpente albina que comia tranquilamente, ignorando as miradas desconfiadas e cautelosas dos adultos.

O Trio de Ouro sentou-se à mesa e dispôs-se a mergulhar de cabeça nos manjares que a matriarca Weasley havia preparado para essa manhã, sem se aperceber que duas cabeças ruivas espreitavam pela porta, aguardando a chegada das restantes estrelas do show que se avizinhava.

— Esta tarde de maçã está deliciosa, mamã — comentou Ron com as bochechas infladas assemelhando-se a um pequeno e adorável hamster ruivo com umas quantas sardas travessas no nariz que se estendiam ao longos das laterais da pálida face.

— Devias agradecer ao teu noivo, Ron, foi ele que preparou — respondeu Molly, ignorante da expressão aterrorizada do seu filho menor perante a mera recordação da refeição que o loiro havia confeccionado anteriormente.

Estando a comitiva completa, a primeira chispa mágica surgiu inesperadamente.

Sirius Black viu-se repentinamente num "maravilhoso" traje colado ao corpo de tom púrpura, com um cinto amarelo fluorescente e luvas a condizer. Uma máscara igualmente amarela cobria parcialmente a sua face. No peito claramente definido, até mesmo através das suas peculiares vestes, brilhou o codename heróico atribuído ao animago.

— Kreatcher's Hubby!? — leu Hermione com espanto, originando uma onda de risadas por parte dos restantes presentes, que logo se viu interrompida pela aparição de um novo super-herói, afastando o foco da atenção do "Queridinho do Kreatcher".

Severus Snape foi embutido num longo e maravilhoso vestido pré-mamã de seda negra de mangas largas até ao cotovelo.

"Pelo menos não é rosa! Isso teria sido uma completa desgraça para os leves resquícios de masculinidade que ainda preservo depois das últimas partidas de Draco", pensou o Mestre de Poções sem adivinhar que o seu alívio era efémero.

Duas marcas de pézinhos diminutos brancos marcavam o seu ventre, movendo-se lentamente, simulando uma caminhada infantil. No seu peito brilhavam as palavras "Big Momma" num branco puríssimo como a neve dos belos Alpes.

— Dracoooo! — rugiu o morcego com irritação, avançando na direção do afilhado.

— Juro que desta vez não fui eu — defendeu-se o jovem de orbes prateadas. — Estive na cozinha a manhã toda e deixei a minha varinha no quarto.

— É verdade, Severus — corroborou a matriarca Weasley, sendo logo envolvida por uma nova chispa mágica.

Uma saia rodada de tom vermelho vinho e uma blusa branca poderiam ser consideradas normais, se não fossem as letras que decoravam as costas da ruiva mulher.

— Boss!? Porquê Boss? — perguntou Harry com a pulga atrás da orelha após ler o codename heróico de Molly.

— Fred! George! — gritou a ruiva enervada — Apareçam agora mesmo! Sei perfeitamente que foram vocês! Só vocês os dois é que são idiotas o suficiente para armarem esta brincadeira, além de serem as únicas que pessoas que me chamam "Boss".

Os gémeos suspiraram ao terem sido descobertos tão rapidamente, lamentando-se profundamente por terem perdido a oportunidade de ver o resto da Ordem com os fatos que o seu irmão honorário havia criado.

"Adeus, Freckles!", pensou George, marchando dramaticamente e colocando a mão no ombro de Ron. "Sempre teremos as sardas em comum."

"Adeus, Encyclopedia!", pensou Fred, aproximando-se a Hermione e repetindo as ações do seu gémeo. "Sempre daremos valor ao conhecimento que nos ofereces."

"Adeus, Scarecrow!", disse George na sua mente, colocando a mão no ombro de um confuso Harry Potter. "O teu cabelo pode ser digno de um espantalho, mas pelo menos não parece que tenhas de te preocupar com uma possível calvície precoce."

"Ade…", o próximo pensamento de Fred viu-se interrompido pelas cruéis e devastadoras palavras de Molly.

— Estão… de… castigo! — Esse grito foi provavelmente a última coisa que se escutou naquela casa até ao nascer do sol na manhã seguinte.

Um ambiente pesado e silencioso reinou em Grimmauld Place noite adentro.

oOo

» _Quarta-feira_ «

Severus adivinhou que a sua manhã perfeita seria completamente arruinada no mesmíssimo instante em que foi despertado por um sorridente Draco que o incentivava a sair para desanuviar e relaxar bem, bem longe dali.

Desde que abandonara a sua posição como espião nas linhas de Voldemort, não havia tido um minuto de sossego, como tal, o Mestre de Poções ponderou que talvez não fosse uma ideia assim tão estapafúrdia e optou por ignorar a pequena e frágil vozinha, também conhecida como consciência, que lhe sussurrava ao ouvido que aquilo só podia significar que o seu afilhado estava a tramar uma partida das grandes e não o queria lá para não o atrapalhar. Pelo que, vestido com roupa muggle e uma mochila atolada de livros sobre botânica, agarrou na varinha e conjurou um Portus sobre uma moeda que há muito se perdera na sua mala de viagem e apenas essa manhã dera "sinais de vida", e colocou-se de caminho à estrada para coletar umas quantas ervas raras que só podiam ser encontradas nos profundos e perigosos bosques da Amazónia.

oOo

Faltava pouco para a meia-noite quando o Mestre de Poções regressou por fim a Grimmauld Place, sendo recebido com uma chuva de confetes multicores oriunda de um guarda-chuva branco preciosamente rendado à mão por Molly Weasley, obviamente.

Draco abriu caminho pelo meio dos presentes e presenteou Severus com o primeiro de vários presentes para o bebé fictício do casal Potter-Snape, sendo também ele de origem totalmente fictícia.

Ainda quando já sabia que o loiro pretendia realizar um Baby Shower, o morcego nunca teria imaginado que os restantes membros da Ordem se uniriam à estapafúrdia iniciativa do seu louco afilhado. Teria esperado isso dos gémeos Weasley, afinal de contas, estes também tinham uns quantos parafusos a menos, mas… Quando Albus Dumbledore se aproximou para lhe dar um pequeno pacote, Severus perdeu a paciência e começou a explodir os embrulhos.

— Mas que merda é que passa com vocês? Acaso sofreram lavagem cerebral ou estão todos sobre a influência da maldição Imperius!?

Logo uma chuva de brinquedos, roupas infantis e afins cobriu a sala da atual Sede da Ordem da Fénix.

Draco resgatou o livro "Tudo Sobre Cuidados de Bebés" do solo e pediu a Kreacher para lhe trazer "Um Guia Sobre Gestação Apto Para Idiotas", que os gémeos Weasley tinham adquirido especialmente para Harry Potter e devolveu-os à futura mamã.

— Não devias exaltar-te dessa forma, padrinho! É mau para o bebé. Este é para Potter — apontou para o guia gestacional. — Até alguém de tão baixo QI quanto ele deve ser capaz de seguir as indicações do livro e cuidar bem de ti. Sabes perfeitamente que só quero o melhor para ti — exclamou atropeladamente, desaparecendo escadas acima, escapando assim do macabro evento que se seguiu. Ninguém nunca voltaria mencionar as palavras "bebé", "gestação" ou "mamã" à frente de Severus Snape nos próximos tempos.

— Ei! Malfoy! Volta aqui agora mesmo! Onde raios é que escondeste a minha varinha? — gritou uma voz de origem incerta, sobrepondo-se aos diversos insultos que se elevavam no ar, exigindo o paradeiro das suas desaparecidas varinhas mágicas.

— Ninguém vos mandou confiscar a minha varinha! — respondeu Draco com um tom travesso, expondo a sua loira cabecita pela esquina da corredor — Espero que vos sirva de lição para o futuro. Nunca ouviram dizer que "a vingança é um prato que se serve frio"? Achavam mesmo que me ia esquecer de quando me trancaram no meu próprio quarto? — perguntou a serpente, desaparecendo rumo ao seu dormitório.

oOo

» _Quinta-feira_ «

A manhã seguinte saudou Draco com as malas à porta da casa e caras extremamente aborrecidas.

O loiro havia ido longe demais e como tal acabou expulso da Sede da Ordem da Fénix e enviado para Hogwarts antes mesmo das férias terminarem, sem possibilidade de alguma vez regressar a Grimmauld Place.

— Oh, vá lá! Não sejam tão caretas! Se é por causa do assunto das varinhas… Bom… Ainda não as encontraram, certo? Se me mandarem embora como é que vão fazer? — interrogou o Slytherin.

Os membros da Ordem exibiram as suas triunfantes e vitoriosas varinhas, com um sorriso na face e apontaram para o Mestre de Poções.

— Não foi difícil — disse Severus com uma expressão imperturbável —, um simples feitiço de localização. Admito que os feitiços contra intrusos foram trabalhosos, mas nada por aí além.

oOo

No decorrer dos dias seguintes, Draco decidiu colocar todas as suas frustrações em pregar partidas aos habitantes do castelo, nem mesmo os fantasmas conseguiam escapar ilesos.

Dia após dia, o mais absoluto Inferno cernia-se sobre Hogwarts…

Elfos domésticos corriam pelos corredores como se tivessem os rabos a arder…

Fantasmas fugiam como se a Morte finalmente tivesse decido arrastá-los para as profundidades do Submundo…

O único ser que parecia divertir-se com a situação era o poltergeist, mas isso foi apenas até ao dia em que ele próprio se viu vítima de uma dessas aterradoras partidas…

Peeves nunca voltaria a cruzar o caminho de Draco Malfoy pelo resto da sua não-vida!

oOo

Draco estava a preparar-se para o regresso às aulas, quando uma coruja atrapalhada se espatifou contra a mesa da Casa de Salazar Slytherin.

O loiro pegou no envelope e abriu-o, retirando um cartão juntamente com uma curta, mas traumática mensagem. Quase tão traumatizante quanto o conteúdo do cartão em si.

* * *

 _Querido Draco,_

 _Tomei a liberdade de enviar os convites aos familiares e amigos próximos._

 _Espero que sejam do teu agrado._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Molly Weasley_

 _P.S.: Severus afirmou que esta cor é a tua favorita porque te recorda o cabelo do meu Ron. Não sabes quão feliz me faz saber o quanto vocês se amam um ao outro._

* * *

Um estrondo ressoou no Salão Principal. Um cartão pairou pelo ar, pousando enfim sobre a face inanimada do jovem dragão. No misterioso cartão era possível ler:

* * *

 _Ronald Weasley & Draco Malfoy_

 _Procuram-se convidados para assistir ao melhor casamento do século!_

 _Imprescindível ter muita vontade de se divertir, grandes habilidades de dança e, acima de tudo, uma esmagadora vontade de partilhar este dia tão importante connosco._

 _Ficamos a aguardar confirmação._

* * *

oOo

— Karma is a b*tch, boy! — exclamou uma misteriosa e sedutora voz.

— Quem és? — perguntou Draco.

— A arquitecta da tua destruição! — respondeu a autora.


End file.
